Picture Perfect
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Retired Wrestler Mark Calaway is looking for a nanny, he gets way more than he bargains for when Misha shows up on his doorstep with her daughter in tow. Undertaker/ OC
1. Chapter 1

_AN- I'm tryin my hand at a new fic..cuz i am so stuck on broken road..i just cnat get anything done on it..update will prolly be slow..cuz i am tied up with work_

**Picture Perfect**

_Mark Callaway- Retired wrestler..suddenly saddled with two small children, desperate to find a nanny, he hires Misha Georgio, when she shows up for a housekeeping job._

_Misha Georgio- 28 years old..just lost her house after her fathers death, applies for a housekeeping job and ends up as a nanny._

_Danielle Calloway- After her mothers death, is sent to live with a father , she doesn't know 6 years old._

_Lexi Calloway- 6 month old little sister of Danielle, even though she is not Mark's daughter, he takes her so the two kids don't have to be separated._

_Trinity Georgio- Misha's seven year daughter._

Mark paced back and forth with the crying baby, her little body arching as if to get away from him. He was at his wits end. Seven years ago, he had a one night stand with Jenna Larson, she had become pregnant with his daughter Danielle or Danni was she likes to be called. Mark had never set eyes on her, but he paid his child support faithfully feeling that was enough. He sighed and picked up the bottle again trying to feed the screaming little dark haired baby, but she screwed up her face and screamed louder.

A week ago, Jenna had died in a car accident and he had been informed that he would need to come get his daughter, imagine his surprise when he found there was a baby there too, and even though the baby wasn't his, Danni had thrown such a fit, he had taken the baby in to, but all the kid did was scream, he had taken her to the doctor and she had checked out fine, they said she was probably just grieving for her mother.

Mark didn't know about all that, he had seen where they had been living , in a filthy trailer and Danni had a mouth like a sailor, Jenna didn't seem like she would have won any mother of the year awards.

Mark turned as the door opened to the nursery he had set up in one of the spare rooms. "What are ya doin' killin' her?"

Mark looked at the six year old read haired little girl, who had suspicion in her green eyes. He knew without a doubt that was his kid, she looked just like him Her long hair was a mess, he wasn't to good at brushing or fixing hair, and she didn't exactly like him enough to let him try to do anything for her.

"Have you fed her?"

Mark frowned at the girl, he wasn't stupid." She wont eat." he said and started pacing again.

Danni rolled her eyes, he was hopeless. "Maybe she don't like ya..maybe she thinks you're a big jerk."

Mark sat the squalling baby in the crib, he figure she was going to squall no matter where he set her, he had about enough of little Miss Smart mouth.

"I've had enough of your mouth girl, go to your room and stay there till ya learn some manners." Mark said as he turned on his most intimidating stare.

Danni stuck her tongue out at him. "Bite me jerk."

Mark made a grab for her but she took off running down the hallway, he was bout to follow when he heard the door bell ring. "Saved by the bell kid!" He yelled after her, he picked up the still screaming baby and started downstairs.

* * *

Misha stood at the door nervously pushing her curly brown hair back from her face, she really need this housekeeping job.

Misha had went to college, even had a degree in early childhood development, but when she was twenty one, she had gotten pregnant , she had decided to take her father up on his offer to work for him, he was a writer, she had edited his work, helped him run the big house and generally been his right hand, he gave her the chance to be a stay at home mom to her little girl.

Trini's father had taken off when Misha told him she was pregnant, so it was just the two of them. When her daddy passed away three months ago, she had no idea, he was deep in debt, gambling debts, he had mortgaged the house again and Misha had no where to go now, the bank was taking the house back.

"Mommy stop worrying, you look fine."

Misha smiled down at her seven year old. "Thanks honey." Her daughter was the one bright spot these days, she was a little ray of sunshine in her life, she really needed this housekeeping job, it included living here in this big house, she just had to convince this person to giver her the job and that Trini wouldn't be any trouble.

Mark flung the door open to find a beautiful woman with long brown curls ans big blue eyes standing there, he took in her nicely shaped body in the dress slacks and white blouse, thats when his eyes feel to the kids standing next to her, she was like a miniature version of her mother with a big smile on her face, she had on pink shorts ans a Disney princess shirt. "Umm I'm here for the job..the housekeeping job.."

Mark eyes drifted back up to the woman, he was still trying to sooth the screaming baby.

Mark had forgot all about the housekeeping job, all he cared about was a nanny right now. "Look Miss.." He tried to talk over the screaming baby, but it was hard.

Misha was totally focused on the screaming little girl, poor thing , her little face was beat red from screaming. "Awww come here baby." Misha said and popped the baby right out of Mark's arms into hers, she cuddled the baby to her chest, rubbing her back. "Shhhhhh Shhhh sweetheart."

Trini reached up to take the babies hand. "Its okay..baby..don't cry.."

Mark watched in amazement as Lexi stopped crying and laid her little head on the woman's shoulder ans dipped her little head down actually smiling at the little girl. No way was they going anywhere, he hadn't had a quite moment in a week. "You're hired."

Misha looked up in surprise, he hadn't even interviewed her yet and she had to get straight that Trini would be living here too.

Just then Danni stuck her head out the door scowling at the strangers. "Who the hell are you?"

Mark clamped one big hand on Danni's shoulder. "I got ya now..big mistake."

Danni tried to run, but Mark hoisted the girl up kicking and screaming. "Let me go jerk face..you dummy..let me gooooo!"

Mark looked at Misha.. "Come on in the den..I have to deal with the demon child.."I'll be right in." He managed to point them to the den, even as Danni cursed , kicked and screamed. Trini just looked on in awe of the little girl, she sure wouldn't have the nerve to yell at that big tattooed man like that.

The two sat down with the now quite baby, and Mark cursed himself as Danni landed a vicious kick on his leg. "Thats it girl. I'm gonna tan your hide."

Trini jumped up looking worried. "Awww mister don't spank her."

Danni looked as surprised as Mark at the interruption. Misha didn't know quite what to say, but at that moment Danni squirmed out of his arms ans ran out the door.

Mark sighed. "So you still want the job right?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n- Thanks so much guys..you always make me feel so good when i come back to write again..broken Road is on the back burner till i feel it again..but I'm still thinkin on it..I couldn't sleep so here's chapter two..thanks again_

* * *

Misha cuddled the baby and looked up at the big man, who seemed edgy and irritated. Did she really want to work for this big booming loud man, Misha wasn't to fond of men as a general rule, after what Trini's daddy had done what he had to her.

When she told him she was pregnant , he took it open himself to try to rid her of the baby, by beating her, then he took off and disappeared. Luckily the beating had not made her lose Trini and her dad was there to help her pick up the pieces.

Misha's next relationship was traumatic also. When Trini was four, she had met Jay, he was a author also , who she had met at one of dad's many parties he threw. He wrote mysteries and horror books.

Misha had been swept off her feet and they started dating with a vengeance, she thought she had finally found love.

But as they dated and became closer, eventually started having sex, Misha found, he was possessive , prone to violent fits of temper, plain and simple it started to scare her to be with him. She never let him around her daughter, she left her daughter with her father when she would see Jay.

But the damage he did to her, her self esteem, it started to take a toll on her. So one night she finally got the nerve to try to break it off with him, Jay took a knife and took great pleasure in slowly cutting her body making her scream and telling her no man would ever want her. He had tied her up and left her bleeding while he went to get more booze, telling her he would start on her face when he got back.

Misha in desperation had wiggled off the bed, bleeding and hurt , used the edge of the metal bed frame, rubbing like crazy , had managed to cut the rope on her hands.

Misha had called the police and saved herself, Jay was arrested and still in prison to this day, as it was discovered two other poor women were buried in his backyard.

Misha was left with scars on her body and her heart, she vowed never again to trust a man and she hadn't, could she really live with this big loud man.

"Welllll?" Mark asked impatiently.

Misha stroked the babies small back as Trini talked to her and made faces at the baby, causing her to smile.

"Well...don't you want to interview first, look at my references ...umm see if if I know anything about taking care of a house this size and I should introduce myself I'm Misha Georgio and this is my daughter Trini ?" She asked.

Mark flopped down in the big recliner across from her, his big frame dwarfing the chair, Misha couldn't help but notice how big he was and the myriad of tattoos on his big arms, his long auburn hair was loose, he was a handsome man for sure. " Nice ta meet both of ya..I'm Mark Callaway .....House..I don't care about the house, just do something with these kids ya know."

Misha shifted the baby in her lap confused. "But well its a housekeeping job..I don't understand..."

Trini was busy cooing at the baby, but stopped and looked over at the big man. "You want my mommy to take care of your kids?"

Mark nodded at the little girl. "Yeah that's it..the housekeeping job I posted that so long ago and never followed through with getting anyone..what I need is a nanny, I mean its obvious you know about kids,

You're great with Lexi, she hasn't stopped screaming in the week I have had her and look, she's happy, she likes you...Danni..well Danni don't like no one, but I bet you can do something with her, lord knows I cant. "

Misha looked at the smiling baby in her lap, she loved kids, had a degree in child development, this was more up her alley so to speak. But there was the matter of Trini. "Well I still think you should properly interview me and then theirs Trini..I mean I know its must be a live in position like the housekeeping job...Trini would have to live here too."

Trini looked up at the mention of her name. "Ummm I don't take up much room..i can stay in the room with my mommy."

Mark looked at the smiling cheerful girl, she would be a good influence on Danni. "No problem, she can have her own room."

Misha looked surprised. "Well a interview then."

Mark sighed. "Okay...so you have references?"

Misha handed the now happy baby to Trini, who very carefully perched the giggling baby on her lap.

"Don't worry I won't drop her." The girl said looking over at Mark.

Mark just nodded and watched Misha go through the briefcase she had and get up handing him the sheet of references."Okay I'll call them after I'm done interviewing you..so why do you need this job?"

Misha sat back down keeping a close eye on the baby and Trini. "My father passed away some months ago, he had run up gambling debts I didn't know about, we lost our home and I have always worked for him, he was a writer, I was his editor and really just his helper with whatever he needed, took care of the house and Trini, so I have no formal job experience."

Mark nodded , she seemed perfect to him. "Okay well you got the job."

Misha looked up surprised. "Just like that?"

Mark nodded. "I'll check your references, as long as they check out, you got it, just take care of the kids."

Mark wrote down a figure on a piece of paper and lifted his big frame out of the chair and walked over handing it to Misha, she trembled a bit at being dwarfed by the big man, Mark noticed and frowned but said nothing about it. "This would be your pay..I will be happy to add five dollars more a hour, if you cook meals too and you can tack on five more if you keep the house clean, that's optional though, mainly I just care about you taking care of the kids."

Misha's eyebrows shot up, if she tacked on the extra ten dollars a hour, well she would be making more than she ever imagined. "Its a deal..Mister Callaway."

Mark nodded. "Okay I'll show you to your rooms and you can move your stuff in whenever ya want..can you start like right now?" He asked eager to have the kids off his hands.

Trini who was happily playing with the baby looked up. "We get to stay here really?"

Misha smiled because her daughter looked so happy and Mark nodded. "Sure sure..it'll be great..I'm sure you and Danni will get along great."

Mark was lying through his teeth, his daughter was a menace, but he was hoping this little girl would maybe rub off on her.

"Cool." The little girl said.

Misha smiled and lifted the baby back in her arms. "Maybe you should show us around a bit..the little princess here needs a change Mister Callaway."

"Mark..call me Mark and yeah..c'mon..I'll show you the nursery and your rooms."

Misha nodded and stood up with the baby to follow along after him. "The babies name is Lexi by the way."

Trini jumped up and got right next to Mark. "This sure is a big house Mister Mark..I like it."

Mark looked down at the cheerful little girl as they made their way into the foyer and started up the stairs. "Theirs a playground and a swimming pool out back and a movie theater in the basement..lots for you to do." Mark had the play yard put in just a few days ago hoping it would make Danni happy, but nothing mad Danni happy.

"Woww coool..Mommy didya hear didya?"

Misha smiled at her bubbling little girl. "Yes I did honey..but the pool is off limits unless I'm with you, understand?"

The little girl nodded.

"I'm gonna put a locked gate around it. I've only had the kids a week and I haven't got around to child proofing yet." Mark said.

Misha nodded, that was a must with three kids in the house. They reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hallway. "This is my bedroom and Danni's is right across the hall." He walked on and Misha and Trini followed as he stopped at the babies nursery.

"This is Lexi's room..I figured you can have the bedroom next door and Trini you can have the one across from your Mama."

The little girl dashed across the hallway to look at her room and squealed with delight. "Mommmmmieee come look!"

Misha smiled and carried the baby across the hallway, looking at the big room. It was huge and had a big bed in the middle and a TV, a huge bathroom off to the left, it was done in yellow. "Just look Mommy..its beautiful."

Mark shrugged. "Fix it up for her however she likes."

Misha just looked at the man, he must be really wealthy, the house was beautiful and excessively large.

Trini ran over to Mark looking up at him. "Thanks Mister Mark..I love it."

Mark just nodded at the bubbly girl, they were about to head to the nursery when Danni came banging into the room. "I don't want her ta be my nanny..I don't like her or her stupid kid." The little redhead said her bottom lip poked out.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Too bad, you don't get a say so in it, she is staying and she is your nanny and you will do what you're told." He boomed at the child.

Danni glared up at her father. "I hate you!" She yelled and ran back out of the room.

Mark sighed and ran his hand through his long hair. "I'm gonna tan her hide." he muttered.

Misha shook her head, both these children had some issues. "Umm Mark..let me go talk to her okay.." Mark nodded and Misha handed him the baby who started squalling as soon as she left Misha's arms.

Trini rushed to Mark's side. "C'mon..I'll go with you to change her and try ta help." The little girl said trying to make faces at the baby.

Mark just nodded and watched Misha walk off down the hall to Danni's room, he had a feeling Misha might just quit after a round with his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews..you guys rock!_ _I'll prolly update broken road again sometime Friday on my day off._

* * *

Misha walked down the little redhead's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!"

Misha sighed and opened the door and found the little girl jumping up and down on the bed. The room was done in pink with a canopy bed, it really didn't seem to fit Danni. "Nice room."

Danni stopped jumping and scowled at Misha. "It sucks ass..but jerko had it fixed before I even got here..I hate pink!"

Misha nodded and went to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm not overly fond of pink myself..maybe we can get it fixed up the way you like, you shouldn't call your dad names."

Danni flopped back on the bed. "I don't want you to be my nanny and I don't want you or your kid livin' here."

"Well I am your nanny and we are going to be living her, so I guess you should just make the best of it." Misha said keeping her voice friendly and pleasant.

Danni sighed. "How come I don't get no say in what gos on here?"

Misha did smile then. "Because you're a little girl..but you can have some say so in how your room looks..we could go shopping tomorrow, pick out things you like."

"Fine..but I get to fix it anyway I want it and I still don't like you." Danni said sticking her tongue out at Misha.

Misha just sighed, she had her work cut out for her with this one.

* * *

Trini stood by the changing table as Mark carefully changed Lexi's diaper. Mark was more than pleased that as long as Trini stood beside the baby and talked and held her little hand, she seemed as pleased as punch.

"You're really good with her..you must be a round a lot of babies." Mark said as he taped the diaper in place.

Trini smiled up at the big man, she was only used to being around her Pawpaw, well as far as men was concerned, not counting all PawPaw's writer friends, that came around. She liked the big man, even if his face looked grumpy a lot. "Well when my PawPaw was alive, his friends brought all their kids over, sometimes babies..I like babies..they are so cute."

Mark nodded. "Well Lexi seems to like you." He went to pick the baby up and she started screaming again.

Trina looked at the screaming baby. "You know maybe she is not used ta men, cuz she don't scream with me or mommy."

Mark hadn't thought about that, could be the case as he tried to hold on to the squirming , screaming child.

Trini ran over to the rocker. "Here put her in my lap."

Mark wasn't about to argue and walked over setting the baby in the little girls lap. Trini carefully held the baby and rocked her a bit , cooing and talking to her. Mark shook his head, she wouldn't even stop crying for her own sister, but she seemed to really like this girl.

Misha walked in and smiled at her daughter holding the baby. "I guess we should head back to the house and pick our stuff up." Misha said.

Mark shook his head. "Umm can't you just have someone pick it up..I mean with the baby and all..."

Misha had to smile, he really did not have a clue about babies. "She is going to have to get to know you, just give it time, we have to get our things, we'll be back tonight."

Mark sighed and nodded. "How did things go with the brat?"

Misha just shrugged. "You really shouldn't call her that, it wasn't good ,wasn't bad, we're going to go tomorrow and let her pick out stuff for her room, she hates pink."

Mark rolled his eyes. "She hates everything..but fine..maybe a change will improve her disposition, but I doubt it."

Misha just smiled. "You might be surprised..c'mon Trini."

Trini sighed. "Mommy I could stay here and help with the baby.."

Mark about feel down at the girls feet. "Yeah yeah..that's a great idea..I'll feed her lunch, maybe the Lexi will take a nap, the girls can play on the playground." Mark said trying to make it sound like a great idea.

Misha laughed because she wasn't fooled. "Well I don't know...."

Trini grinned up at her mother, still holding on to the baby." C'mon mommy pleaseeeeee..I'll be good..I wont be no trouble to Mister Mark..I promise."

Misha looked at Mark, who looked desperate and Trini who put on her best puppy dog look. "Wellll okay..but you help with the baby and be good okay?"

Trini smiled. "I will I promise."

Mark looked so relieved that Misha laughed again. She bent and kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'll be back in a little while, our stuff is packed, so it shouldn't take too long. I love you"

Misha smiled up at her mother. "I love you too mommy."

Mark was envious of the love between the two, his daughter hated his guts, he sighed, things would never be like that between him and Danni.

After Misha left Trini looked up at Mark. "Lexi is prolly ready ta eat huh?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah about that time, let me carry her downstairs and I 'll fix her a bottle and some baby fruit or something." Thinking about the tons of jars of baby food he had bought.

Trini nodded and Mark winced when he picked the baby up and she started screaming.

Trini trotted after Mark. "Don't worry she'll get used ta you."

Mark shook his head. "Yeah, but will I have any hearing left before she does?" He asked starting down the stairs.

Trini giggled and followed him down chattering at the baby trying to distract her that Mark was carrying her.

Mark carried her in the kitchen putting her in the highchair and strapping her in. Trini looked around. "Wowww this sure is a big kitchen."

Mark nodded. "Yeah..but I guess with three kids around now, we'll need a big one."

The kitchen was done in a white and black pattern with black and white appliances.

Trini sat down in the chair nearest the baby and looked around as Mark heated a bottle and heated a little bit of baby banana's for Lexi.

He poured Trini some juice and made her a peanut butter sandwich and laid a few cookies on the plate and set it in front of the girl. "Thank you."

Mark just nodded and sat down trying to feed Lexi, who was mostly spitting it out and playing with it. Mark sighed.

Trini giggled. "Babies do that, they like ta feel their food and look at it." She said as she ate the sandwich.

Just then Danni came sulking through the doorway. "What you aint gonna feed me?"

Mark gave her a pointed look. "You know where the kitchen is at, what do you want, a engraved invitation."

Danni stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine I will just starves!"

Trini looked at the girl, she might be acting mad, but she knew the girls feelings were probably hurt because Mister Mark didn't call her to join them, kids were funny that way and she would bet her feelings would be hurt too, if Mommy fixed lunch and didn't remember to call her down. "Hey Danni, want me to fix you a sandwich?"

Danni scowled at the older girl. "No..I can do it myself." She snapped.

Mark was getting really tired of her attitude. "Danni sit your tail down right now." He said and got up to go fix her a sandwich.

Danni slammed down in the chair slouching down crossing her arms. "Dummy." She muttered.

Mark opted to ignore her, but Trini just couldn't believe that she talked to her daddy that way. Trini scooted over and started feeding the baby and Danni glared at her. "You is just a kid..you cant do that."

Mark rolled his eyes. "She's fine, she knows what she is doing."

Misha offered the spoon to Danni. "Here you wanna do it, shes your sister."

Danni looked surprised, cause Mark wouldn't let her do nothing to help with Lexi, he acted like she was going to kill the baby or something, but before Mark could open his mouth, Danni scooted over in the chair next to Trini and started carefully feeding the baby, who smiled at her.

Trini smiled. "Wow you're really good at that, she is eating way more for you, prolly cuz you is her sister."

Danni actually smiled and Mark almost fell over, he had never seen her smile. He set the food down. Maybe Trini and her mother was just what the doctor ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the great reviews. I prolly won't update anything till Tuesday or Wednesday, cuz I'm working._

* * *

Mark cleaned up the few dishes from lunch and looked back at the girls. "Why don't you two go play outside on the playground, its nice outside."

He had laid the sleepy baby down for a nap and he was hoping for ten minutes of peace and quite.

Trini jumped up. "Okay..c'mon Danni."

Danni rolled her eyes, but she got up and followed Trini out the back door. Mark sighed and watched out the window as they went to sit on the swings, he just hoped Danni didn't do anything stupid, like try to knock Trini off the swings, she was a weird little kid.

* * *

Misha sighed and loaded the last box of their stuff in her van. Thanks goodness that was done, she thought about calling and checking on Trini, but Mark had her number too, he would call if their was a problem. She had mixed feelings about the big man.

On one hand she didn't trust any man as far as she could throw him, but he seemed sincere about wanting to take care of the kids.

Trini seemed to take to him right away, in spite of his growling. She sighed, she really needed this job, she just hoped it worked out, if it did, it would be great for Trini, he was in a really good neighborhood, the schools were great there, she had to take her Monday and register her. School was starting back in less than a month. She had to start saving some money for school clothes too. She had a lot to get ready for and Danni seemed like she was going to be a handful. Misha shrugged, she was just grateful for the job.

* * *

Danni kicked her feet in the dirt, not really swinging, just watching Trini as she swung high in the air. "Does your mama make you wear pink?"

Trini laughed and slowed down. "No..I like pink."

Danni frowned and looked down at her own camo shorts and shirt and black sneakers. "Pink sucks."

Trini just shrugged. "So what do you wanna play?" She asked jumping off the swing.

Danni jumped up, pushing her tangled hair out of her face. "Let go play in the pool."

Trini shook her head. "I don't have a swimsuit, size my mommy said no pool unless she was with me."

Danni rolled her eyes. "Do you always do what she says?"

Trini thought for a minute grinning. "Yeah mosly..well sometimes I get under the covers and read after she goes ta bed and I cant sleep and sometimes I sneak a cookie when she says no I cant have no more, umm one time I got a ice cream off the ice cream truck, when she said no, but I felt bad bout it."

Danni looked at the girl like she was from Mars. "Welll there might be some hope fer ya."

"Let's go look at jerkfaces bikes, he's got some cool ones."

Trini followed behind Danni. "Umm are you supposed to mess with his bike?"

Danni shrugged. "I'm not gonna ride em, just look there pretty cool, some of em got skulls and graveyards."

"Well that does sound cool." Trini said running to catch up to Danni. "I guess if we just look its okay."

* * *

Mark couldn't believe the baby was sleeping this long. He even got to watch a little ESPN, he was laying back in his recliner just relaxing. It felt good not to have the baby squalling in his face. He sighed and sipped the coffee , he had made.

He would rather have beer, but he didn't think that was a good idea while he was in charge of three kids. His mind wandered to Misha, she sure was pretty, but he psuhed that thought away, getting involved with your kids nanny was just dumb, specially if she got all nuts ans clingy just cause they had sex and wanted to get all marriage minded. No he would have his women on the side, like he always did, they knew the drill, sex only, have a good time and leave it at that.

* * *

Trini looked at all the bikes, her eyes wide, they were big and shiny and new looking. Danni ran her hand over the one with the skulls. "Its a beauty huh?"

Trini nodded. "Yeah I bet they musta cost a lot huh?"

Danni nodded. "Yeah I think so." Danni got a little crate out of the corner setting it beside the bike and jumped up on the bike, grinning at Trini. "Cool huh..I wish I could really ride on."

Trini thought maybe it was a bad idea for her to be on the bike. "Umm why don't you ask your daddy ta take you for a ride."

Danni frowned. "He wont , he don't like me..he never even seen me fore last week."

Trini felt bad for Danni, but she figured maybe the two of them just needed to get to know each other. "Well at least you got a daddy, my daddy ran off, I think when he found out my mommy was pregnant with me, I heard her say that to someone."

Danni twisted the handles on the bike. "My dad did to..he just sent money for me, but he never came to see me."

Trini nodded. "Ya know maybe you better get off tha bike, cuz your daddy might be mad."

Danni shrugged. "I don't care let him be mad."

Trini didn't think this was a good idea for Danni ta be on the bike. Just then Danni went ta get off the bike and fell, when she caught herself on the side of the bike, she managed to knock the crate into the muffler, scratching some of the paint.

Trini looked worried. "Ohhh man..he is gonna be mad."

Danni shook her head. "Naw I'll fix it." She ran over and rummaged through the tool shed in the corner. "Ahhh hahhh here.." She ran back over waving a can of black spray paint in her hand.

Trini shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Danni just smiled. "It will work, don't worry."

* * *

Mark got up and went to the kitchen looking out the back window, frowning when he didn't see the girls. Where the hell had they got to?

Mark sighed, he should have known better than to leave them outside without checking on them.

He opened the back door and rushed out on the deck. Now where had they gotten off too. He checked around the pool afraid they may have wandered over there, but there was no sign of them. "Damn kids." He muttered as he stomped over to the right side of the house where the huge garage was.

Danni knew the garage was off limits, he had already had a talk with her about staying out of here, when he had caught her playing around on his bikes a couple of days ago. He really needed to put a padlock on it , he thought as he opened the side door.

He heard the girls chattering and followed their voices and when he seen them and his bike he just stopped.

Danni had black spray paint in her hand and was spraying his bike and it was everywhere, on her, Trini and the bike. "What are you doing?!!!!!!" He boomed so loud the girls jumped. Danni dropped the can. "I was just fixin' it..it had a scrape on it an I was coverin' it up that's all." She said looking up at him defiantly.

Mark could feel his blood pressure shoot up. "Both of you get your butts in the house right now." He bit out very angry as he looked at the ruined bike.

Trini was already crying, because she knew they shouldn't have come out here in the first place and now he was mad at her.

Danni just stuck her tongue out at Mark.

"MOVE!!!!!!!!!!" Mark roared at the girls causing both of them to take off running out of the garage and toward the house.

Mark sighed and looked at the bike, he could have the paint job fixed, but they wasn't the point. He was going to have to do something about Danni, the girl was nothing but trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews..sorry for the short chapters..but that's the best i can do right now._

* * *

Mark paced back and forth in front of the two girls trying to get a hold of his temper. "Danni I told you two days ago to stay away from my bikes didn't I?"

The girls sat on the big leather sofa in his den, Danni looking defiant and Trini looking scared to death.

Danni looked up at Mark. "It was an accident ..you gots lots of money..just get it fixed." She said ignoring the look on his face.

Trina looked at Danni like she was crazy, the big man looked furious. "Ummm I'm sorry Mister Mark..I shouldn't have went in there..."

Mark nodded. "No you shouldn't have, but you didn't really know, now you do, just don't do it again." He was fully aware Danni had been the ringleader, plus the kid looked like she was going to start bawling at any moment.

* * *

Misha walked in the house, Mark had given her a key, so she came on in and looked around. "Hello!" She called out hoping to get some help with the boxes.

"In here!"

Misha followed the big mans voice to the den and found the door open and both girls on the couch, Mark standing in front of them. Trini looked upset and Danni looked pissed. "Is everything okay?"

Mark shook his head. "Danni damaged one of my bikes, she knows she is not to go in the garage, but she went in and took Trini with her and was playing around on one, they could get hurt in there, is the main thing, I don't want them in there." He said staring down at the two girls.

Misha looked at Trini , who seemed ready to cry. "Baby you understand, you're not to go back in there?"

Trini nodded tears already running down her face. "Uhh huhh..I am sorry..I knew better..I just wanted ta see em."

Mark looked at the little girl, he felt bad, he probably scared her. "It's okay Trini, just don't go in there again without me okay?"

Trini nodded looking at her mother and Misha nodded. "Why don't you go up to your room, I'm going to bring your things up in a bit and you can fix your room up okay?"

Trina jumped up and hugged her mother and then looked at Mark. "Danni just wants ta go for a ride on one, that's why she got on, maybe you could take her for a ride." She said and then scooted out of the room quick, in case it made him mad.

Mark watched the girl and looked back at Danni ready to blast her, but Misha laid one small hand on his arm.

"Umm maybe we could talk first." She said.

Mark felt heat where her small hand touched him and looked down at her. He was ready to tell her to let him deal with his daughter, but she looked so sweet and gentle, he just couldn't snap at her. He turned and looked at Danni. "Don't move I'll be right back."

Danni stuck her tongue out and Mark made a move toward her, but Misha kept her hand on his arm. "Umm Mark.."

Mark once again turned his gaze to Misha, looking in her bright blue eyes. "Yeah okay."

Mark followed her out in the foyer and shut the door. "Look, she has been warned and I'm tired of her attitude, I'm going to tan her hide, shes got it coming." He said crossing his big arms.

Misha sighed. "Mark, she is starved for attention and she thinks you hate her, can we try things my way for a while, please."

Mark sighed. "Yeah she is about to get some attention..a lot of attention." Mark snapped.

Misha looked up at Mark and he groaned inwardly, why couldn't she be a troll or something, how did he resist that look on her face. "I just think maybe we should try something different first."

Mark stepped away from her, she smelled so damn good, he wanted to just grab her. "Don't you ever spank Trini?'

"Well I may have popped her bottom a time or two, but that's not my usual way of handling things no." She said.

Mark just shook his head, he thought a good spanking would do that brat a world of good, but he found different words coming out of his mouth. "Okay we try things your way for two weeks, if she is still acting this way , I'm going to tan her hide..two weeks." he said again.

Mark's breath caught in his throat at the beautiful smile that crossed her face. "Great..it will work, now I just want you to be patient with her and don't yell so much at her and spend lots of time with her, maybe take her for a little ride on one of those bikes, just down the driveway or something, you know just be a daddy to her..I promise it will work."

Mark looked so skeptical that she almost laughed at him ,but she didn't. "Just try okay..I know how important a daddy is, my dad wasn't perfect, but when I was growing up, he always made time for me and was very patient, it was important to me, and my mother died when I was little, if he hadn't been there for me, I would have been lost."

Mark looked at her curiously. "What about Trini, does her father spend time with her." He knew he was being nosy, but she could always tell him to mind his own business.

He was sorry he asked when he seen the light leave her eyes. "No..He didn't want Trini or me..I just have to hope I'm enough for her huh?"

Mark looked down at her seeing the sadness in her eyes. "Well she is a very well behaved child and sweet too, so I bet you're all she needs." He was relieved when she smiled again.

"Okay then am I supposed to let her get away with messing with my bike after I already told her not to?" he asked.

Misha shook her head. "Nope, you should make her do chores to pay for it and make it chores she has to do with you, like I dunno, yard work or something, that way she is spending time with you."

Mark frowned. "Whose getting punished me or her?"Misha just laughed and the sound traveled straight up Mark's spine, God she was lovely.

"Just trust me, give it a try, you might be surprised."

Mark sighed and opened the door to den and walked in to find Danni still sitting on the sofa. He walked over with Misha coming to stand in the doorway. "Danni You're gonna help me do yard work for two weeks to pay for the bike." He said in a calm voice.

Danni looked so surprised that Misha had to hold back her laughter.

"Buttt but I thought you was gonna spank me..." She said looking very confused for once.

Mark looked down at his messy little daughter, he was gonna have to get Misha to brush her hair, hell he was gonna have to give her a raise for doing that, looking at the rats nest on one side of her head. "Well I could change my mind..." He started.

Danni jumped up. "NO..I mean noo..um fine..since you're gonna be so mean..ya knows they is child labors laws an stuff!"

Mark smirked . "Yeah I know..now get up to your room..Miss Misha will be up shortly , to give you a bath and brush that hair of yours."

Danni pouted. "I don't want no damn bath!"

Misha stepped in . "Danni go on up , I'll be up in a minute and cursing is unacceptable, every time you curse, you will go to bed a half hour earlier." She said firmly.

Danni stomped her feet. "Thats no fair!"

Misha just stood there, not looking away from the girl, finally Danni backed down. "Fine!" She ran out the door and they heard her running up the stairs.

Mark looked at Misha. "You got your work cut out for you."

Misha just smiled. "So do you..but it will be worth it." Mark watched her leave and sank down in his chair. She almost made him believe that.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews guys!_

_

* * *

  
_

Mark carried the last box into Trini's room and set it down. He had volunteered to bring their stuff in after all Misha had the huge task of bathing Danni and brushing that rats nest , she called hair.

Trini ran over and started pulling stuffed animals out of the box. "Thank you Mister Mark."

Mark nodded. "You're welcome."

Just then the baby started to cry and Mark sighed, he should have known. "I guess I better get her."

Trini giggled and followed him across the hall. "Yeah I think sooo.."

Mark almost smiled down at the cheerful little girl, she looked to be over her upset earlier and had been happily setting her belongings up in her new room. Mark picked up the crying little girl and she squalled louder.

Mark carried her to the changing table and Trina stood there talking to Lexi. "Ya know Mister Mark..if you would talk to her, she would get ta know you faster and would stop cryin' all the time." Trini said looking up at Mark.

Mark looked over at the smiling girl. "Umm like how..I mean what should I say..I mean she's a baby."

Trini giggled. "Yeah but even babies like being talked to, maybe just not talk so loud and kinda tell her what a pretty girl, she is and that she is a good baby and how cute she is and stuff like that."

Mark looked at her sceptically. "I don't think so." he said gruffly.

Trini just grinned bigger. "Well okay..but she is prolly just gonna keep cryin' ya know."

Mark sighed and looked around the room, like someone was gonna jump out and catch him. Trini smiled up at him. "I won't tell no one..I promise."

Mark almost growled and then he finished changing the baby, he picked her up even though she started crying harder. "There now..don't cry..you're a good girl Lexi..don't cry." He said bouncing the baby a little in his arms.

Trini grinned. "Thats good..keep talkin' to her."

Mark felt really stupid, but she had slowed down her bawling and was looking at him. "Whose a pretty little girl huh..Lexi is arentya?"

The baby shocked him by giving him a one toothed grin and reaching out and tugging on his goatee, Mark couldn't help himself, he smiled back. She was a cute little thing when she wasn't screaming. "Good girl Lexi." He said in his deep voice and the baby smiled bigger.

Trini smiled at the two of them. "See it works."

Mark smiled down at the little girl. "You and your mama both are pretty smart girls."

Trina just giggled and they both jumped when a loud scream came from down the hall. "Mommy is prolly brushing Danni's hair or tryin' to."

Mark was surprised to find himself worried about Danni, while she got on his last nerve , hell severed his last nerve, he didn't want her hurt.

Trini saw the look on his face. "Mommy wouldn't hurt her, she is real careful with tangly hair..but you could go check on her ya know..I'll set down here on the floor and play with tha baby till ya get back."

Mark nodded and set the baby in the middle of the floor , Trina grabbed some of the soft blocks off the dresser and flopped down on her tummy next to the baby holding one of the blocks out to her.

"Yeah I'll just take a peek, make sure it ain't your mama screaming."

Trini giggled. "Yeah ..we'll be fine." She already had the baby smiling and babbling and Mark took off out the door and down the hallway.

Mark saw Danni's door was open and Misha was on the bed, Danni in front of her wiggling and squirming as Misha tried to gently get the tangles out of her hair. Danni was not making it easy. "It hurts!"

"Danni I put a ton of conditioner in, its going to pull just a little, but I'm being very careful, if you sit still, it wont be so bad,okay honey?" Misha said gently combing through the little girls long curls.

"Dammit!" Danni shouted kicking her feet.

Misha sighed. "Okay you already pushed your bedtime back to six Danni, no more cursing okay."

Mark cleared his throat and both girls turned to look at him. "I heard the yelling I was just checking on you guys."

Danni looked at her father. "She's tryin' ta kill me!"

Mark just shook his head and walked in the room. "Somehow I doubt that Danni, your hair is a mess, let her get the dangles out." He looked at his daughter, she was a cute little thing with her green eyes and long read curls and freckles, is she would just smile once in a while.

Danni pouted and crossed her arms. "Danni what do you want for dinner." Misha asked as she tired to pull the tangles free as gently as she could.

"What I get to pick..anything I want?" Danni asked looking surprised.

Mark shook his head and sat down on the side of the bed. "No not anything..we'll end up having cake and ice cream for dinner."

Danni glared at her father. "Fine..I'll pick regular food..she said I could pick..so I is pickin'"

Mark gave his daughter a sharp look." She has a name, use it..its rude to call Misha ,she or her."

Danni just glared, but finally nodded. "Fine..Miss Misha said I could pick an I is pickin'"

Misha just grinned and quickly started to put the girl's tangle free hair in braids.

Danni tapped her fingers on her leg. "Let see I think I want...ummm spaghetti!"

Misha nodded. "Sounds good..you get to help cook..C'mon lets get the baby fed a little something and then we can started."

Danni looked like she had been sideswiped, she was getting what she wanted , she had no reason to pout or get mad, she looked confused, she was mad at Misha about sending her to bed early.

Mark stood . "I'll feed the baby..go ahead and get dinner started..after all Danni has to be in bed by six."

Danni frowned and grumbled under her breath.  
Misha nodded at Mark. "Okay."

Misha walked out of the room with Danni following her looking none to happy. She walked down to the nursery and found Trini playing with the baby on the floor. "We're going to make dinner , you want to help?"

Trini nodded and Mark came in picking the baby up. "C'mon pretty girl, you ready to eat?"

Danni's mouth fell open and so did Misha's as the baby cooed and laughed at him.

Trini just hopped up grinning. "Lets cook dinnerrrr." She sang out and hopped out of the room. Danni rolled her eyes and followed.

Misha giggled as Mark talked to the baby, he suddenly looked up and saw her giggling. "Hush woman." He said and carried the baby out of the room.

Misha just shook her head, well at least he seemed to picking some stuff up..the baby was easy though, she had to get him to being a daddy to Danni , so he could see that's really all the girl needed.

* * *

Making dinner went fairly well. With the girls helping, there were a lot of spills and mess, but Misha didn't mind, she had the girls occupied and Danni had something to do besides frown and complain.

Danni got a little upset when she spilled a few of the ingredients, but when Misha or Trini didn't make a big deal about it , she relaxed.

Mark sat feeding the baby some green beans, while he watched the girls. Misha was good with them even though Danni was still being a little prickly with her. She ignored that fact and encouraged the girl, praising her for what she did.

When they finally had dinner cooking and well on the way, she sent both girls to wash their hands and set the table.

Mark watched as she plucked the baby from the highchair and cleaned her up. She was really beautiful, he could feel his body reacting as he watched her, the soft denim hugging her hips.

Man she was hot. Mark closed his eyes and counted to ten trying to get his libido under control.

"You okay?"

Mark opened his eyes to find her staring at him with those deep blue eyes framed by dark lashes, he felt the front of his jeans get uncomfortably tight. "Ummmm yeaaah..I'm going to go grab a shower before dinner."

Misha smiled and nodded and turned away from him playing with the baby, Mark took the opportunity to slip out of the chair and out of the kitchen.

He had a feeling with little Miss hot nanny around, cold showers were gonna be a way of life for him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews!_

_

* * *

  
_

Mark took another large bite of the spaghetti. It was good, very good, he reached for the beer and took a large drink and then started back on the spaghetti, but he noticed three pair of eyes looking at him.

What the hell was wrong with them, why was they staring at him like that. What the hell had he done.

Misha was too polite to beg for compliments and Danni was to stubborn, but finally Trini cleared her throat. "Wellllllll how is it..is it good..ya know Danni almost did the sauce all by herself....."

Mark groaned inwardly, of course they were females..they were waiting for him to comment on the food, living with a bunch of girls was going to take some getting used to.

Danni turned bright red. "I didn't do it all..I just helped....."  
Mark smiled. "Well its really good..I mean great, the best I ever had..I only ever make the kind in the can ya know." Mark said shoveling more in his mouth. Misha and Trini smiled and so did Danni, even though, it left her face in a split second and she pasted the I don't give a rats ass about anything look right back on her face again.

Trini and Misha filled up most of dinner conversing with one another about school starting and shopping. Danni rolled her eyes mostly. "I ain't gonna go ta school."

Mark gave her a look. "Oh yes you are..Misha can register you, when she takes Trini and you are going shopping for your room tomorrow anyway, you can get school clothes."

Danni flung back in the chair crossing her arms. "I dunno wanna go!"

Misha looked at the girl. "You have to go to school, besides school is fun, you will make lots of friends and learn lots of new things and probably go on field trips to fun places."

Danni just sulked and Misha sighed. Trina started telling Danni about first grade and how fun it was, but Danni just rolled her eyes, which didn't stop Trini, from filling her in more.

Misha got up and cleared the table and Mark got up to help her. He followed her in the kitchen. "She is going to hate school."

Misha smiled. "Just give her a chance, its new and scary going to a new school, meeting new people..it'll be fine."

Mark watched as she pulled out a chocolate cake. "That looks good."Misha smiled as she sat it down and cut slices, putting them on dessert plates. "Well the girls helped, so be sure to tell them how good it is."

Mark nodded. "Yeah I will." he took two of the plates and carried them in to the girls.

"Thanks Mister Mark." Trini said.

Danni just grabbed the plate and started eating and Mark gave her a not so nice look and sat down as Misha brought out a plate for him and one for herself.

She pulled the baby closer in the highchair and gave her a few bites of the chocolate frosting , grinning as the baby smacked her lips. "Like that do ya Lexi?"

Mark took a bite and immediately complimented the girls on how good it was causing Trini to giggle.

Danni said nothing and finished off her cake. "I'm done..I'm gonna go play outside." She said shoving her chair back.

Misha looked at her watch. "No..its past six already, time for bed for you." She said calmly.

Danni stomped her foot. "No fair!"

Misha just shrugged. "I told you the rules, you chose to break them."

Danni looked at Mark and he nodded. "Go to bed."

Danni stormed out of the room and up the stairs and they all jumped when she slammed her door hard.

Mark just sighed, but he didn't say anything, because Trini was still at the table.

Misha picked the baby up and got a wet wipe cleaning her little face off, while the baby squirmed and giggled.

Trini got up and took her and Danni's plate to the kitchen and came back. "Do you want me to help with dishes?"

Misha smiled and bent kissing her daughters cheek. "No honey, you can go play or read till bedtime, I'll be up before bedtime to read to you."

Trini nodded and skipped out of the room and Mark watched, wishing Danni could be like that.

Misha took the baby in the kitchen and put her in the playpen so she could wash dishes, Mark followed. "Need help?"

"No, you should go tuck Danni in and tell her goodnight."

Mark gave her a strange look. "She's not a baby, she can put herself to bed."

Misha turned to look at Mark. "No..she is a scared little girl, who just lost her mother, she needs you."

Mark sighed. "Her mother was worthless, that's why Danni acts the way she does."

Misha shrugged. "All the more reason for you to be the best daddy you can to her."

Mark sighed. "okay okay." He started out of the room. "She don't want me to tuck her in ya know..she hates me."

Misha just smiled as he left the room, he seemed like a nice guy, but he didn't know squat about kids.

* * *

Mark walked down the hallway to Danni's room, she would probably throw something at him. He took a deep breath, hell he was Taker, he wasn't gonna let some little kid scare him. Mark opened Danni's door and found her sprawled face first on her bed drumming her little feet up and down, she looked up when she heard him and scowled at him.

Mark just forged ahead and went and sat on the side of the bed. "I just came ta say goodnight." he said feeling stupid.

Danni just stared up at him. "You never said goodnight before."

Mark nodded. "Yeah I know..everythings just been crazy, you know with me trying to take care of you and your sister, but ..well yeah..I'm gonna come ..tuck you in from now on..."

Danni just stared. "No bodies ever tucked me in..whats that mean ?"

Mark shifted his big frame. "What about your mom, she tucked you in right?"

Danni just shook her head. "Mama didn't do stuff like that..she was to busy ...datin' and stuff."

Mark frowned, he had never really asked Danni bout her life with her mom. "Well we're in the same boat..I never tucked no one in before either." Mark bent over lifting the girl off the covers surprised at how light she felt in his arms, he pulled back the covers and lay her down, pulling the cover up, tucking them around her, he was surprised she hadn't yelled at him or something, but she was just staring at him.

"Well goodnight." Mark said not sure what else to do.

Danni was feeling really weird, she didn't even like jerk face, but she wanted him to stay, she liked it when he picked her up, she felt dumb and stupid for even thinking that. "Nite."

"Umm I came ta say nite ta Danni."

Danni looked over and saw Trini at the door and funny thing was she looked almost jealous, Danni wondered what she could possibly be jealous of, she was lucky, her mama loved her and was so nice to her.

Mark waved her in. "C'mon then..."

Trini walked in. "Nite Danni..I had a fun time cookin with ya taday."

Danni nodded. "Yeah me to ..it wasn't so bad." She said grudgingly.

Trini nodded and waved and skipped out of the room, Mark got up. "Goodnight."

Danni just nodded, a little disappointed he didn't stay longer and mad at herself for wanting him to.

Misha walked up to the door and handed Mark the baby and he smiled. "Be careful, I don't think she is very happy to be going to be so early."

Misha nodded and walked in the room, setting down on the edge of the bed. "Goodnight Danni..thanks for helping with dinner."Danni frowned. "I don't wanna go ta bed!" It came out in a long whine and Misha sighed.

"I know you don't but you broke a very important rule, no cursing, so you have to pay the consequences."

Danni just frowned more. "Yeah well it sucks."

Misha sighed. "Well I'm sorry you're so unhappy, maybe tomorrow will be a better day huh?"

Misha got up and smiled at the little girl and left the room and Danni hit her pillow, she was going to get that nanny back if it was the last thing she did.

Misha made sure Trini got in the bath, and left her playing and walked down the hall to get the baby, she found Mark in the nursery rocking her. "I'll give her a bath and put her to bed."

Mark nodded and handed the squirming six month old over to her. "I'm going to go watch the news and then sports center."

Misha nodded and watched him leave. The poor man in a houseful of girls, she giggled and carried Lexi off to give her a bath.

* * *

Misha braided Trini's long hair and kissed her cheek. "All done, now climb in the bed and I'll read you a chapter King Arthur."

Trini turned around to look at her mother. "Can I go say nite to Mister Mark?"

Misha wavered, Mark didn't seem like a big kid person , he wasn't even crazy about his own kid, but seeing the look on her daughter's face she nodded. "Just a quick goodnight and come right back, I think he is a little stressed and probably needs some quite grown up time."

Trini grinned and hopped off her new bed. "Okay..I won't bug him I promise."

Misha smiled at her daughter's exuberance, she hoped Trini didn't become to attached to Mark. She knew the girl missed her grandpa, he was the only male role model the child had in her life, she didn't want her transferring that to Mark, Mark had enough to deal with with his own kids.

* * *

Trini peeked in the den, seeing Mark was in his recliner with his remote in one hand watching TV, he looked peaceful, maybe Mommy was right, maybe she shouldn't bother him.

Trini sighed, but she really wanted to say goodnight to him, easing into the room she walked closer. "Mister Mark..."

Mark looked up from sports center to see Trini standing there looking cute as a button in her hello Kitty pajamas, her long hair in pigtails. "What is it Trini?"

Trini felt kinda dumb, she barely knew this big man, her mommy just worked for him, not like she had any reason to say goodnight to him, scuffling her bare feet a little she looked down. "Ummmm..."

Mark was surprised she didn't seem like the shy type, he hoped there wasn't something wrong. "Cat got your tongue?"

Trini looked up feeling silly. "Uhhh I just wanted ta tell ya goodnight." She said easing closer to the big man.

Mark nodded. "Bedtime huh?"

Trini nodded and eased up beside the recliner. "Yeah Mommy is gonna read me a little bit of King Arthur..I like that book..um she said I could tell ya nite."

Mark smiled. "King Arthur huh..that's mighty big reading for a little girl."

Trini grinned. "I like stories bout knights and pirates, stuff like that."

"Well have a look in my library tomorrow, I'll show you where its at..maybe you can find something ya like in there." Mark said.

Trini smiled* Cool thanks..uhh well nite." She leaned over giving him a quick hug and the scampered out of the room as quickly as she came in.

Mark couldn't suppress the smile on his face. He decided to go get his shower and finish his TV watching in his room, maybe he would stop in on Misha and say goodnight too, it was the polite thing to do, he thought grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks So much for the great reviews! You guys rock!_

_

* * *

  
_

Mark dried off and walked into his bedroom, pulling open a drawer and pulling out a pair of sweats.

He brushed out his long hair and sighed. Okay so he was just gonna say goodnight, no big deal. Mark walked out of his room and down the hall, he found her door closed and he knocked. When the door opened he smiled. "Hey I just wanted to say goodnight."

Mark was disappointed that she had on sleeping pants and a long shirt, he was hoping to find her in some sexy little sleep number, but no such luck.

Misha on the other hand could hardly breath, the man was hot with clothes on, but standing here in nothing but sweats , his big tattooed arms showing and his chest and his long hair laying over his shoulders, she could barely focus.

"Umm goodnight." She finally managed to get out.

"So did you find everything you need..umm towels, sheets ..ya know stuff." Mark stuttered out knowing he sounded dumb as a box of rocks, but he wasn't ready to walk off just yet.

Misha relaxed a bit at his bumbling."Well I was wanting a cup of tea before bed, decaf..do you have any in the kitchen?"

Mark nodded eagerly and if he didn't have any, he would have run out and got some, what the fuck was wrong with him, he wondered. "Sure, C'mon..I'll have a cup myself."

Mark never drank hot tea and the only reason he had tea, was his last housekeeper left it here, but that wasn't the point right now. Misha smiled and stepped past him and the smell of her made him swallow hard, she smelled like vanilla and flowers. God she smelled good, he followed her down the hall like a puppy, God he made himself sick. It had been to long since he had a fuck, that's all that was wrong with him, he needed a woman. He would have to get out his little black book tomorrow.

* * *

Mark sat at the kitchen table, while Misha made them some of the herbal tea. He watched her move, even in plain old sleeping clothes she looked good.

Misha turned and sat the tea down in front of him and sat down across from him."So I'm going to take the girls shopping and register them for school, the baby needs some new clothes too."

Mark nodded. "I'll give you a credit card tomorrow , get them whatever they need and Trini too."

Misha shook her head. "I have some money saved..that's okay.."

Mark interrupted her."Look you're working for me..Trini is living her, she will be going to the same school as Danni..I don't want her feeling left out or like Danni is better than her..ya know what I mean, make sure she has nice stuff and use the credit card, you're saving my life by taking this job." His voice had a don't argue with me quality to it, so Misha just nodded and realized even though he seemed gruff, he had a big heart.

The sat and talked about the girls till they finished their tea, Mark telling her where all the paperwork could be found to get Danni started in school, it struck Mark how domestic it felt to be sitting in the kitchen with her, both of them in pajamas, just talking about the kids, it scared him a bit. He got up and put the empty cups in the sink. "I'm gonna go look for something to read, I'll see you in the morning."

Misha nodded and waved at him as she left the kitchen and Mark sighed deeply, now where the hell had he put his little black book.

* * *

The next morning Mark watched with awe as she got three squirming girls dressed and fed in under a hour, he just sat at the table watching. He gave her the keys to one of his trucks and slipped a credit card in her hand and told her to get whatever they needed. Misha just smiled and nodded and all he could think was how good she smelled."How long will you girls be gone?" Mark asked as he sipped black coffee and watched her pack the diaper bag full of stuff for the baby and juice boxes and snacks for the girls.

Misha looked up. "Well probably all day..I hate to keep Lexi out all day, but I have a lot to do..hopefully she will nap a little in the truck in between stops."

Mark nodded. "I have some things to do...I run a Harley shop in town, I'm gonna run down there for a couple of hours and do some work. I'll save the yard work for when Danni gets back." he said giving the little girl a look.

Danni just rolled her eyes ans shoved more pancake in her mouth.

Misha smiled. "Okay I'm going to get my purse and we will be on our way."

Danni watched her go upstairs, this was gonna be funny, she had went outside this morning and caught one of the big frogs from the pond and it was now in Misha's purse, she would probably scream the house down.

She would teach that woman to send her to bed in the day time.

Mark sat down and finished his breakfast and he looked over at Danni squirming in her seat. "Got ants in your pants, whats wrong?"

Trini looked over at Danni, but Danni just shrugged. "Nuthin'"

Danni wondered why Misha hadn't screamed yet, surely she found the frog by now.

She heard Misha coming down the stairs and quickly looked down at her plate, not daring to look up.

"Well I don't know who left me this little present in my purse, but thank you..I love frogs."

Mark looked up to see Misha holding quite possible the ugliest frog her ever seen. "What the He..." But he stopped himself before the curse word slipped out.

Trini was giggling, her Mommy looked so funny holding the big frog.

Mark frowned, he knew Danni was behind this. "Thats it..I have had enough!"

Misha looked at him and shook her head and he started to argue, but then he remembered he had given her two weeks and he shut his mouth, he would let her handle it.

Danni finally looked up at Misha. "It was me." She grumbled, ready to hear she had to go to bed at noon or something.

Misha smiled. "Well thank you I love frogs, he is adorable..but I think he would be much happier back in the pond, would you run him down there for me."

Danni looked at Misha like she was crazy, but she pushed her chair back and took the frog. "Okay."

Trini jumped up. "Can I go too Mommy?"

"Yes, just put him back and come straight back , we have to get going." Misha said.

The two girls nodded and took off toward the back door.

Mark stared at Misha. "Love frogs do ya?"

Misha laughed and took Lexi out of the high chair kissing the babies cheek. "Uhh huh..I'm not scared of bugs or frogs, she have to come up with something better than that."

Mark shook his head. "Be careful, I'm sure she will." He warned.

Misha just laughed, she was only six, there was only so much she could do.

The girls petted the frog, before Danni set him back down by the side of the pond.

"I can't believe your mama aint fraid of frogs."

Trini grinned. "Naw she aint scared of stuff like that."

Danni nodded. "Thats pretty cool, most girls are...do you think she will let me get camo stuff for my bedroom?"

Trini nodded. "If that's what you like, she wont care, we better get back..Mommy is in a hurry."

Danni followed behind Trini, she was nervous bout the whole school thing, she just hoped it was as fun as Trini said it was.

* * *

Danni groaned and complained for the hundredth time as they picked out clothes. "Thissss is booooring!"

Misha stopped and turned to look at the girl. "We did all the shopping for your room and its being delivered, now you're just going to have to be patient..I have to shop for all three of you." Misha eyed the cart loaded down with clothes and shoes.

Danni pouted. "I'm tired, I had ta set in that dumb ole school forever, now this stupid shoppin' I wanna go home and play!"

Misha took a deep breath, Trini and even the baby were being good, Danni had complained all day and acted up while they were registering for school. "Danni I want you to stop screeching and complaining right now, that's enough, we have just a little more to do, than we can go home."

Danni pouted and crossed her arms. "I wanna goooo now!"

Misha sighed got her cell from her purse. "I'm calling you dad to pick you up since you are so miserable..."

Danni froze, she knew her dad would be mad if he had to come get here and he said something bout yard work. "Okay okay..I wont compliains no moreeee promiseeee." The little girl said quickly. Trini took Danni's hand. "Let's look at shoes, you have to get one more pair, I'll help you pick them out."

Danni let Trini lead her over to the shoes and Misha sighed, she didn't like playing a hard ass with Danni, but sometimes you had to put your foot down with kids. Hopefully the rest of the day would go smooth.

* * *

By the time they got home, Mark had moved the new furnishings that had arrived in Danni's room, it was all boy stuff in his opinion, but if it made Danni happy, he wasn't saying a word, and obviously it did, she ran around her room excited at her camo bed and the matching accessories. Mark watched as She carefully put her new clothes up as Misha had instructed her. "So did you like the school?"

Danni shrugged. "It seemed boring, but it was okay I guess, shopping is boring too..I am through putting my stuff up like Miss Misha said..I am gonna go play outside."

Mark stood. "Noo you're not, you're going to help me weed the flower beds around the house, remember that's your punishment for wreaking my bike."

Danni's bottom lip poked out, but he was surprised when she didn't argue." Fine." She huffed and stomped out of her bedroom door. Mark just shook his head, he wondered if her attitude was ever going to improve.

Mark stopped down in the kitchen where Misha was making dinner. "Danni and I are going to do some yard work."

Misha smiled. "Okay, the baby is napping for a bit, I figured I would get dinner started."

Trini looked up from her book she was reading at the little bar counter in the middle of the kitchen.

Danni looked all miserable she thought, she almost wished she was being punished so she could help Mister Mark.

She watched the two of them head out of the kitchen and sighed. Danni was lucky she had a daddy and she didn't even know it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews..shorter chapters seem to be working for me..not so overwhelming to sit down and write now._

* * *

Mark watched his daughter jerked weeds out and threw them in a pile. She was working, he couldn't complain, but she looked none to happy. "So how was shopping?"

Danni looked up at him, her little face streaked with dirt, where she had swiped her hand down her face. "Its so boring..I hate it."

Mark smirked, he wasn't one much for shopping either. "Yeah I ain't crazy bout it myself..so when does school start?" He asked as he sat back, looking at the pile of weeds they had pulled so far.

"Umm next week, next Monday." Danni said falling back on her back and closing her eyes. "Tired?"

Danni nodded and yawned. "Uhhh huhh."

"Well lets put these weeds in bags and we're done for the day, okay."

Danni nodded and rolled over and got up, helping Mark put all the weeds in a bag. "I was thinking, I'm going down to the shop tomorrow, you wanna come with me?"

Danni looked at her dad in surprise, she loved his bikes, she loved looking at bikes. "Uhhh yeah..that would be cool..can I maybe ride one, pleassssseeee?"

Mark looked at the usually grumpy girl and was surprised she seemed so eager to go. "Well okay, just a short ride with me and you have to wear a helmet and behave yourself between now and tomorrow."

Danni thought about that. "Well I think I can do that."

Mark let himself smile as she walked toward the house, he was starting to like the kid.

* * *

Mark smiled as he tucked the blanket around the sleepy baby, Misha had put her to bed, but he had just wanted to check on her, he realized in spite of his best efforts, he was becoming attached to these kids, he bent and kissed the babies soft little cheek and left the room, leaving the door cracked a little.

He was heading down to say goodnight to Danni, but saw Trini and Danni were both in Trini's room and Misha was sitting on the side of the bed reading to them. Mark stood at the door, listening to the tale of King Arthur and his knights. Misha was a wonderful story teller and her rendition had both girls eager and begging for more when she finished the chapter. "Nope..bedtime..I'll read more tomorrow."

Both girls groaned, but Danni climbed out of the bed. "Nite Trini..nite Miss Misha"

Trini smiled. "Nite see ya in the morning."

Misha smiled at Danni. "Good night honey."

Danni about ran into to Mark. "Ready for bed?"

Danni yawned and nodded and Mark followed her down the hall, smiling as she skipped in her room and jumped in her bed. Mark sat down on the edge and lifted her long enough to pull the covers back and tucked her in. "You worked real hard in the yard today, you did a good job."

Danni almost smiled. 'Really ..I mean I tried really hard."

Mark nodded. "You did good kid, now get ta sleep."

Danni nodded and closed her eyes, turning on her side and giving into the exhaustion of her very long day.

Mark patted her back and got up and walked out of the room, leaving her door cracked. He met Misha in the hall. "I got some more tea for us today, I picked out a few kinds, you can pick what you like best."

Misha smiled. "Thats so sweet Mark, let me shower and I'll meet you in the kitchen in say half an hour."

Mark nodded and continued down the hall, inside he was jumping up and down, he made big points by getting her tea, he grinned to himself. He already had his shower, he would just go downstairs and watch TV for a while. Misha disappeared in her room and shut the door. Mark thought about peeking, then mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking?

Mark headed down stairs and went in the den flopping in his recliner turning on the TV, then he remembered he was going to change into his sweats and a tank top, relax a little. He headed back upstairs and went in his room changing , he took his long hair down brushing it out and caught himself, he was acting like a girl on his first date. Mark shook his head and walked out of his room, he really needed to find that little black book.

Mark decided to check at her door and see if the shower was still running, if it wasn't he would go ahead and put the water on for tea. He walked down to her door, but before he could check , he heard sniffling coming from Trini's room, concern for the girl overshadowed his thoughts for the moment. Mark opened the door, light from the hallway spilling into the room. He saw the little girl sprawled on her bed apparently crying. "Here now..whats wrong?" Mark asked going to sit on the side of the bed.

Trini looked up embarrassed that Mark had caught her crying. "Nuthin."

Mark gave her a skeptical look. "Thats a lot of tears over nothing."

Trini sniffled trying to stop her tears, Mark got up and grabbed a tissue and came back ."Sit up and blow your nose."

Trini sat up and took the tissues blowing her nose, before tossing it in the trash can. "Okay little girl whats got you so upset?" Mark asked.

Trini shrugged. "I dunno."

Mark lifted her chin looking at her red face. "I find that hard to believe."

Trini sighed. "You're gonna think I'm dumb..its just..well..you didn't say nite ta me."

Mark was kind of flabbergasted, why would that make her cry, but then he thought , she was a little kid. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings okay?"

Trini nodded. "I'm just bein a baby..its okay."

Mark looked at the little girl, she still looked upset to him. "Lay down..I'll tuck you in okay." He said and gently tucked the covers around her. "There that's better huh?"

Trini nodded, feeling much better. "uhh huhh thank you Mister Mark."

Mark nodded. "No problem..goodnight Trini."

Misha watched from the doorway, for all his bluster, he was a nice man, but Trini was getting to attached to him, she was going to have a talk with her daughter tomorrow, she couldn't let Trini be thinking about him as a daddy.

Misha turned and headed downstairs just as Mark came out of Trini's room, he followed her down and he sat at the bar counter watching her make lemon tea for both of them.

Mark thanked her and watched her sit down across from him, she had on pooh bear pajamas, and it worried him, that he found her completely adorable in them. "Thanks." He said taking a sip of the tea.

She smiled and nodded and she told him about school and Danni's teacher. "I think you should go with her on her first day.

Mark nodded. "You know what, I'll take both the girls..they will be fine..is that okay?"

Misha smiled. "Well I'm sure Trini will be over the moon if you take her to school, yeah its fine." She made a note to remind herself to talk to Trini.

They sat and drank tea, even had a refill and made plans for the next day for the kids, Mark was taking Danni with him for a couple of hours, the fence people were coming to put a fence around the pool and Misha was going to take Trini and the baby out for a little swim ,when they were done.

"Well I should get to bed." Misha finally said standing up.

Mark nodded and stood and watched as she picked up the cups, one slipped and feel right at her feet shattering.

Her and Mark bent at the same time to pick the pieces up , Mark looked over at her. "Stop you'll get cut." he realized she was barefooted and reached over lifting her body back off the floor and sitting her on the counter. "Stay put till I get the glass up."

Misha didn't get mad, in fact she smiled, he was so bossy sometimes, but what bothered her most, was how she felt, when his big hands had settled on her waist and lifted her. It had made her heart flutter, his smell of leather and whiskey had overwhelmed her senses.

She sighed as she watched him. He was surely a handsome devil. Mark cleaned up the glass and then washed his hands , then went back over and stood in front of Misha, who was almost eyes level with him, sitting on the counter. "Ready to get down?"

Misha could barely breathe, he was too close and he was doing funny things to her. It was a silly question anyway, she could get down herself, but instead she looked up in his green eyes. "Uhh huhh."

Mark put his hands around her waist, but didn't lift her right away, instead he looked down at her pretty lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss them, he sighed, God she was making him crazy. Finally he lifted her up till her face was right next to his, but instead of kissing her, like he wanted to. "Goodnight Misha." and he set her gently to the floor.

Misha just nodded unable to talk and fairly ran from the room. Mark closed his eyes and sighed.. "Fucking cold showers." He muttered as he headed upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the great reviews!_

* * *

Misha held the baby close in the little inner tube and laughed as she splashed at the water. "Like that do you?"

Trini swam over next to them grinning at the squealing baby, she had been a little down, when Mark took Danni with him, but she perked up as soon as the fence people were done and they all came out to take a dip.

Misha had a long talk with Trini this morning, trying to explain to her that Mark was her employer and that Trini shouldn't get so attached to him, because he was just her boss and thats all.

Trini had just smiled and nodded and said okay, but Misha wondered if the talk had done any good at all.

* * *

Mark looked over at Danni who was walking around the showroom looking at the bikes, she wasn't touching or climbing on them, he was surprised she had been polite to everyone, saying hello nicely and she had been very careful in the shop, he had even taken her on a little ride around the parking lot, she seemed happy just being here.

"Danni you bout ready to head home?" he asked walking over to where she was admiring a bike.

"Awwww do we have toooo?" She pouted.

Mark nodded. "And stop whining or I won't bring you back."

Danni sighed. "okay okay..can I go for a swim when I get home."

Mark looked down at her. "Yes, but then we have more yard work to do, you still have to work off the damage to the bike." he reminded her.

Danni sighed, but she just nodded. "Okay..but ya know its gainst the law ta work a little kid to much."

Mark laughed. "Well I will be real careful okay?"

Danni rolled her eyes and followed him out of the shop.

* * *

Misha had gone and put the baby down for a nap , she made Trini sit out of the pool while she put Lexi down to nap, she walked back out to the pool and found Trini still sitting in one of the chairs. "Kay can I get back in now?" the girl asked eagerly.

Misha nodded and sat down on the edge of the pool sticking her feet in. It was hot out, a great day for a dip in the cool water.

"Mommy, why don't you ever wear a bathing suit like me?"Trini asked jumping in the water.

Misha sighed, she had on shorts and a long t-shirt to swim in. "Honey I don't like my scars showing that's all."

Trini looked at her Mommy, she was so used to the scars on her mommies tummy and upper legs, she didn't even really think about them, she knew Mommy said it was in a accident she got them. "Mommy they don't look bad or nothing, you can wear a suit."

Misha smiled at her daughter. "I'm glad you think so, but they still make me feel kinda funny showing them, okay?"

Trini nodded and started swimming and splashing.

"Hey wait for meeeee!"

Misha turned to see Danni running toward them. "Go put your suit on and join us."

Danni nodded and turned around and took off for the house. Mark smiled and sat down beside Misha. "She was actually very good at the shop."

"Great, see I told you..its working." Misha said smiling up at him.

Mark nodded. "Seems to be..why don't you have a suit on? He asked taking in her wet clothes.

Misha looked down. "Umm no reason..I'm going to get the kids some juice boxes..I'll be right back, can you watch Trini? And the baby monitor is right there, Lexi is taking a nap."

Mark nodded, but he knew she was changing the subject. He looked up when Trini swam to the edge of the pool. "Mister Mark don't ask Mommy bout that, she was in a accident and she got some scars and it makes her feel sad kay?"

Mark wanted to ask more questions, but he drew the line at pumping a kid for information, when Misha got to know him better, she would tell him.

Danni came bursting out of the house and she pushed open the gate running. Mark gave her a look. "No running round the pool, slow down."

Danni sighed but stopped running and walked over to Mark. She had on her blue swimsuit and she was jumping from foot to foot. "Can I get in huuhhhh?"

Mark looked up at his daughter. "Can you swim?" He felt dumb having to ask her that.

"Well a little bit."

Mark made a note to get her some water wings and pointed her to the shallow end of the pool. "Stay in the shallow end."

"Awwww I wanna swim where Trini is." Danni pouted. Trini swam over. "C'mon I'll go down there with you, I can teach ya ta swim and we can play volley ball in the water or something." The little girl offered.

Danni smiled and skipped won to the stairs on the shallow end and got in. Mark watched as Trini showed her how to float. The two girls giggled and talked while Trini showed her how to float on her back and Mark smiled. Misha and Trini were good for the girl. Misha was right, she needed some attention.

"Girls there's juice and snacks on the table for later." Misha called out.

The girls nodded and went back to playing and Misha sat down once again beside Mark. "I'll start dinner in a couple of hours, if you're hungry I can make you a sandwich or something."

Mark shook his head."I'm fine." He was amazed at how domestic this all felt, the two of them watching the girls play.

Misha smiled. "Danni looks happy, well she did put mud in my slippers this morning, but I think she likes me, she is just trying to get me to yell at her or something, something so she will have a reason to dislike me."

Mark frowned. "You should have told me, she shouldn't get away with that..."

Misha laughed. "Oh she didn't ..no TV today..an she informed me that her favorite show was on tonight, Mythbusters..I told her to bad, I'm not going to let her get away with stuff, but I'm not going to blow up at her either..she'll come around."

Mark nodded running his hand through his long hair. "Well fine, I'll let you handle it for now."

"I'm gonna go play with the girls, you want to join us?" Misha asked.

Mark nodded. "I'll go change."

Misha watched him walk off, that's all she needed was to see the man in swimming trunks, she would probably faint.

* * *

Mark walked back into the fenced in pool and smiled the girls were in the shallow end splashing each other, he walked around the pool and jumped in spalshing all of them. "Heyyyyyyy no fair..you make too bigga spalssshh!" Danni yelled gigglin.

Mark laughed and used his big arms to splash all three of the laughing girls, causing them to scream and try to get away from his splashing.

"Heyyy you are gonna get it!" Trini yelled churning up water in Mark's direction.

Mark sent a big splash of water her way and caused her to squeal and dive under the water.

Misha grinned. "I'll get him girls!" She made a huge dive right in front of him causing water to cascade all over him and drench him. "Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He yelled sputtering water out of his mouth.

Trini and Danni started laughing. "Hahhhh Haaaa Mommy got you!" Trini said laughing.

Danni nodded. "Yeahhhh got you gooooood!"

Mark gave them a evil laugh and rolled his eyes back in his head. "Someone is gonna pay." he said in his Undertaker voice.

Trini squealed. "Ruuuun Mommy!"

Misha had just resurfaced and Mark grinned and grabbed her. "You're gonna pay."

Misha laughed and tried to squirm loose. "Let go of me you big oaf!"

Both girls started laughing. "She called him a oaf." Danni said thinking that was hilarious.

"Oaf huh." Mark lifted her and was about to toss her in the water, but he started noticing how her wet clothes clung to her curves, so he wrapped a arm around her pulling her closer, till she was pressed against his big hard body, Misha's breathing changed right away. "Ummmm." She stuttered.

Mark was focused on how good she felt and everything else faded, he bent his head , his gaze focused on her lips.

"What the hell is he doin'?" Danni asked looking confused.

Trini grinned and whispered in Danni's ear. "I think he is gonna kiss her..he looks like those guys in tha soaps, right fore they kiss someone..cool beans."

Danni looked at Trini."For real..kissin is gross, why would he do that?"

Trini giggled."Cuz he likes her..like ya know..."

Danni frowned. "well I wish he would just kiss her so we could play."

Trini laughed. "This is good, cuz they might get married and stuff then you would have a mommy and I would have a daddy..it would be good."

Danni mulled that over, she didn't really hate Misha, like she made out, Misha didn't hit or yell like her real mama, her daddy could meet someone she didn't like and marry them, at least she knew Misha was nice and would be nice to Lexi and it wouldn't be so bad having Trini for a big sister. "Yeah that would be pretty okay I guess...Hey kiss her already so we can play!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Mark stopped right before his lips touched hers, the spell broken and Misha turned beet red, Mark slowly let her down. "Umm c'mon girls lets get a snack."

Trini looked over at Danni. "You cant yell when they is gonna kiss, cuz that made em feel dumb."

Danni sighed, how the heck was she supposed to know that. "Well we just haf ta get them to kiss again, we'll figure something out."

Trini nodded, this was to perfect..Mark would be a good daddy and Lexi and Danni needed a Mommy, there had to be a way to get them to kiss and to get married.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the great reviews guys!_

_

* * *

  
_

Dinner was a quite affair, except of the girls, they sat practically on top of each other whispering to each other, Mark and Misha looked at each other in question, wondering what they were up to.

"Mommy this sure is good Pizza..she makes the best homemade pizza Mister Mark..its good ain't it Danni?"

Danni looked confused till Trini kicked her chair. "Ohhh yeah its sooooooo good..uhh huh." She said and shoveled more in her mouth.

Misha just shook her head at their odd behavior, while she fed the baby.

"Danni stop shoving food in your mouth like that." Mark said as he grabbed more pizza.

Danni took a drink of kool-aid and nodded.

Trini wasn't sure what to do , to get her Mommy and Mark to kiss and Danni didn't have a clue either.

When Misha and Mark got up to clear the plates, Trini turned to Danni. "Whats should we do?"

Danni shrugged. "I dunnoo...how do ya get somebody ta kiss?"

Trini frowned , this was not easy. Mark and Misha came back in and they set plates of apple pie down for the girls, topped with ice cream. Danni grabbed her fork. "Boy you sure cook good Miss Misha." She was enjoying the home cooking.

Misha smiled. "Thank you Danni." They sat down and started eating the pie, Danni looked over at Mark and Misha and propped her elbow on the table resting her face on her hand. "Would you two kiss already!"

Mark dropped his fork and Misha turned beet red, Trini moaned and kicked Danni's chair. "What!"

Mark looked at his daughter. "Thats just rude Danni and I am not going to kiss Misha, why would I , you're being silly."

Misha got up and took the baby out of the highchair, Mark made it sound like she had the plague or something, which hurt her feelings. "I'm going to give the baby a bath."

Mark called after her. "You didn't finish your pie!"

Misha just kept walking and Trini sighed and looked at Mark shaking her head and left the room too.

Mark looked at Danni who was giving him the evil eye. "What!???"

Danni hopped up and rolled her eyes. "You jerkface, you hurt her feelins' no wonder you cant get her ta kiss you!"

Mark jumped up. "I told you to stop calling me that!" he boomed at her.

Danni stuck her tongue out at him and then took off running , Mark heard her pounding up the stairs, he sat down and sighed. Living with all these girls was making him crazy, what the fuck did he say..what was he supposed to say, he wanted to grab her and kiss her till she turned blue? "Fuccck!" Mark muttered and started eating his pie. "No point letting it go ta waste." He muttered.

* * *

Misha flopped on her bed, the girls and the baby had a bath, it was eight, she had already read to the girls, it was bedtime. She was still a little hurt at Mark's comment, it wasn't like she was a bridge troll or something, he made her feel like some ugly geek, like he would never even want to kiss her.

Misha got up and went to find the girls, they were in Trini's room huddled on the bed talking, they both stopped as soon as Misha walked in. "Bedtime."

Danni pouted. "Cant I pleeeeease watch Mythbustersss?"

"No and you know why, no more tricks young lady and you can watch it next week." Misha said.

Danni sighed. "Okay..but can me and Trini sleep together, in the same room I mean..please?"

Trini nodded. "Yeah please Mommy?"

Misha was glad the girls were getting along so well. "Well I don't know..."

"Please pleasseeee." Danni begged bouncing on the bed.

Misha smiled. "Okay..but you have to go to bed, no bouncing and talking to all hours, understand?"

Trini nodded smiling. "uhhhhh huhhh."

Danni nodded. "We'll be good."

Misha smiled and settled the girls down and tucked them into Trini's bed, she kissed Trini and hugged her and surprised Danni by kissing her cheek to and hugging her. Danni was so shocked she didn't say anything, but deep down it made her feel good and that freaked her out a little.

Mark came in. "You two bunking together?" He asked seeing the girls in bed.

Danni nodded. "Yep."

Trini grinned. "Uhhh huh."

Misha got up."Night girls."

"Night Mommy." "Night Miss Misha." The girls chimed at her. After she left Mark sat down on the edge of the bed. "You two better behave..no talking all night."

Both girls giggled. "Yeah Mommy told us that." Trini said.

Mark nodded and tucked the cover tighter round the girls. "Okay goodnight you two." Mark went to get up. "Hey don't we get a good night kiss?" Trini asked.

Danni looked over at Trini like she was nuts, but Trini tapped her with her foot and Danni just sighed, must be a part of Trini's plan.

Mark felt a little silly, he wasn't used to being all kissy huggy with anybody, kind of ruined his tough guy image, but he figured, he would end up hurting more feelings if he raised a fuss. He bent quickly and kissed Danni's cheek and then Trini's.

Trini smiled happily. "Goodnight Mister Mark."

"Night." He said and stood quickly. Trini nudged Danni under the covers and Danni just rolled her eyes. "Goodnight jer..umm goodnight." She said catching herself before she called him jerkface.

Mark didn't say anything but gave her a sharp look. "Nite girls." He said and left shutting the door.

Trini looked at Danni. "You really have ta quit calling him that, try daddy okay?"

Danni sighed. "Yeah yeah as soon as he stops being a jerk..I'll call him something else..why did you tell him to kiss us?"

"Cuzzz we want him to start feeling like we is a family ya know..the sooner the better, then maybe he will kiss Mommy and marry her, cuz he will feel like we should be a family."

Danni mulled that over and nodded. "I guess you is right...I really want to watch Mythbusters."

Trini looked at Danni. "I never seen it, whats so good bout it."

Danni grinned. "They blow stuff up all the time, its way cool."

Danni looked at the TV. "Do you think they would hear if we turn the TV on?"

Trini thought. "Well I have earphones..we could plug em in tha TV?" She said grinning.

Danni giggled. "Ya know there's hope for you." She said as Trini scrambled out of the bed, to find her earphones.

* * *

Mark paced in the kitchen, usually they had tea, but so far she hadn't showed up, he must have really pissed her off. How the hell was he supposed to know that would hurt her feelings.

"Mark."

Mark about jumped out of his skin. "Shit woman, ya scared the hell outta me."

Misha smiled. "Sorry..you were deep in thought, we on for tea?"

Mark smiled. "Uhhh yeah..I was just putting the water on." he said and grabbed the tea kettle filling it with water.

Misha opened the cabinet and looked at the tea. "Umm how about cranberry orange tonight?"

"Sure." Mark would have drank pond water right now, just to keep her in the kitchen with him.

Misha made the tea and Mark sat down , watching her, she had on a tinkerbell shirt with baggy sleepy pants and she looked sexy as hell to him.

Mark sighed and took the cup of tea when she handed it to him. Misha sat down across from him, but Mark patted the seat beside him. "Come sit over here."

Misha looked at him strangely, but walked around the table and sat down beside him.

Mark sat the tea down. "Misha I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, about the whole kissing thing.."

Misha interrupted. "Mark really its no.."

"Wait let me finish okay....I just wasn't comfortable with Danni ya know asking about us kissing..what I'm trying to say is..umm well I find you very attractive, I mean I would kiss you, not that I am ..I just mean I would..I mean, well you know what I mean right?"

Misha was a little flushed, he thought she was attractive? He would kiss her, or at least wanted to, for some reason that made her crazy happy. "Umm welll I find you attractive too..I mean I would kiss you.." She trailed off blushing.

Mark smiled and turned to look at her. "You do huh..well ..." He trailed off and his head bent down toward hers, knowing it was bad idea to kiss the nanny, but he couldn't really stop himself.

Her smell, of vanilla and flowers assaulted him as he pressed forward slowly, his long hair falling forward brushing her shoulder. Misha was in a kind of trance as she watched his handsome face inch closer to hers, feeling his breath brush across her lips, she inched her eyes up to meet his, her face feeling hot, then his lips were touching hers and the feeling it sent through her, scared her, his lips were so softly pressing to hers, his mustache tickling her lips in a most delightful way, a whimper escaped her lips.

Mark sighed at the perfectly wonderful kiss, just lightly kissing her, his lips moving gently over hers, when she whimpered, it shot straight through him, he parted his lips pressing his tongue to her lips, sighing happily when they parted for him, he pressed forward deepening the kiss, tasting her and liking what he found, they were both lost to the taste and sensation of each other, but the spell was soon broke by a loud yelling from upstairs. "HECK YEAHHHH!"

They pulled apart and Misha stood quickly feeling embarrassed. "I better see what their up to."

Mark just nodded, trying to get his raging libido under control. "I'll be right behind you in a second."

Misha looked down and saw the raging hardness in the front of his jeans, she turned bright red and rushed off.

Mark groaned, another cold shower he supposed was in order.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the great reviews..you guys rock!_

* * *

Mark watched as the two girls were tucked back in bed. "I mean it you two, that's enough of playing around, no more TV, go straight to sleep." Misha said tucking the girls back in.

Danni sighed. "If I hadn't screamed ya wouldn't even know we was up, but that explosion was soooo cool."

Misha sighed. "I mean it both of you, right to bed, no second chances, if you don't , then there is going to be no swimming for the rest of the week."

Both girls nodded. "Okay..sorry."

Misha got up. "Goodnight."

Both girls said goodnight and Mark came over to stand by the bed. "You're lucky Misha is the one that got here first."

Trini looked as guilty as could be, but Danni just shrugged. "Didja at least kiss her or tell her you was sorry for being a jerkface?"

Mark frowned. "Its not to late to tan your hide ya know."

"Misss Misha..he is threatening me!" Danni called out.

Misha just shook her head at the two's bickering. "C'mon Mark, let them get to sleep."

Mark turned and followed Misha out of the room and he shut the door. "I cant believe those two."

Misha just shrugged. "Kids will be kids , its not the worse thing in the world, just sneaking in a little TV time."

Mark shrugged. "I guess..well I'm going to go watch TV a while before bed."

Misha nodded. "I'm going to catch up on some reading."

Mark watched her go in her room and headed for his bathroom, he needed a shower first.

* * *

The next week, things seem to settle in a regular routine. The kids seemed in much better sorts, now that Misha had them in a regular routine. She got them up at the same time, she made sure they were busy, playing, coloring , drawing, they took trips to the park. Mark could see the change in the baby and Danni, even though in his opinion Danni was still a real smart mouth. He still thought a well placed swat or two would do her a world of good and he just hoped her bad habits were not rubbing off on Trini. The two had taken to taking turns sleeping in each others room at night and more often than not, they seemed to get in some small amount of trouble after bedtime, mostly trying to stay up longer than they were supposed too.

"Now Mark..I have to take the baby to the doctor's for her shots and I have some errands to run, you sure you're are going to be okay with the girls?"

Mark rolled his eyes as he got up to pour more coffee. "Yes..I'll be fine..I'm not a dummy ya know."

Misha smiled. "I know, its just they can be a handful." Leaning back against the counter.

Mark wanted to grab her and kiss her till her face was all flushed as she was whimpering like she was that one day. They hadn't kissed since, even though Danni for some odd reason was constantly telling them they should. But they both had retreated away from that one kiss. They still had tea together every night, but he stayed on his side of the table, he figured starting something up with his nanny was about the dumbest idea in the world. He might want her in the worst way, but he wasn't stupid, if things went bad, the girls would lose out. They were doing so much better under Misha's kind mothering.

Mark sipped his coffee and tried not to stare at her. "I'm going to take them down to the wal-mart and get them some bikes and maybe a scooter too and we're going to that big park that has a bike path."

Misha nodded. "Well just make sure you get helmets for them okay?"

Mark nodded. "Will do."

Misha smiled and unhooked Lexi from her high chair handing her to Mark. Mark lifted the smiling baby high in the air causing her to squeal. "Say Bye Bye to daddy Lexi." Misha said grinning at the two of them.

Mark kissed the babies cheek. "Bye Lexi, you be a good girl for Misha."

Lexi babbled at him and he handed her back to Misha. "See you this afternoon."

Misha stopped in the den , where the girls were playing candy land and waved at them. "You guys be good for Mark, okay?"

Trini got up and ran over hugging her mother. "we will, see you soon."

Misha kissed her cheek. "Danni get over here and give me a hug."

Danni blushed, but she got up and came over hugging Misha, she was glad Misha always asked her for a hug, because she felt silly just giving her one sometimes. Sometimes she worried that Trini might get jealous if she hung all over her Mommy, but she didn't seem too. "Bye Miss Misha."

Misha kissed her cheek. "See you soon."

The girls went and sat back down on the floor at their game. "Your mama is really nice Trini." Danni bit her lip, playing with her game piece. "My mama hit me a lot and yelled at me a lot..you're lucky."

Trini scooted around and put her arm around Danni. "No body is gonna hit you no more..cuz I will sock em if they do..an my mommy can be your mommy too kay...I bet your daddy will start kissing her soon and then they will get married and then we will be a real family." Trini said trying to comfort her.

Danni looked at Trini."You won't be mad ta share your mama?"

Trini smiled. "Nooo I don't mind..you don't mind sharing you daddy do ya?"

Danni shook her head. "He don't like me no ways, least he already likes you."

"Hey he likes you and he loves you, he is your daddy okay?" Trini said hugging her friend.

Danni sighed. "If you say so." Trini just hugged Danni. She didn't like it that Danni felt so unloved by her daddy.

* * *

Mark watched the girls run from bike to bike trying to pick out what they wanted. "Mister Mark." Trini said running up to him .

"Find one?" He asked.

"Yeah I think we both did." Trini said leading him to the next isle. "I want the Disney princess."

Mark nodded, he told them to pick whatever they wanted. "How bout you Danni?"

"I want the black one..I just wish it had skulls on it." She said.

Mark couldn't help but grin. "I tell ya what, next time I go to the shop , I'll have Mike put on some custom designs for you, hows that?"

"Coooool, thanks." She said clearly excited.

"Okay lets grab some helmets and then we will head to the park." Mark said.

"Can I get a skateboard?' Danni asked.

Mark looked down at her. "You know how to ride one?"

"Yeah please..I'll be careful?"

Mark nodded. "Okay..lets get this stuff together and get going."

The girls skipped happily behind him, thrilled with their new bikes.

* * *

Mark sat on a bench watching the girls, Trini was riding her bike back and forth on the path and Danni was on the skateboard. "Danni don't go where I can't see you!" He called out.

Danni sighed and turned back around and rolled back toward Trini. "Hey lets go down there..see that curb, I'm going to try to board on the edge of that, I seen people on TV do that, its called a grind."

Trini got off her bike, still holding on to it. "Umm that sounds dangerous, maybe you shouldn't do that."

Danni smiled. "I know what I'm doin' , you worry to much, c'mon..he is talkin' on his phone."

Trini looked over to see Mark deep in conversation, she wasn't a tattletale and Danni acted like she was pretty good on the board , so she got on her bike and followed Danni.

* * *

Mark was discussing some personal appearances with Vince, even though he was officially retired, he still showed up on smackdown once in a while. "Yeah a month from now, thats good." Mark was saying when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. "I gotta go." He slapped the phone shut shoving it in his pocket and looking around. "shit." They had wondered off and he was sure that was Trini screaming.

Mark rushed down the path, he spotted the girls near the edge of the park, near the curb and rushed over, Trini was bawling and bent over Danni who was laying on the ground. Mark turned white when he saw the big gash on her little arm, blood running out. He quickly pulled his shirt off and bent over wrapping the shirt around her arm, pressing his hands down to stop the bleeding.

"Mister Marrrk, she felll off tha curb!!!" The little girl wailed out.

Mark was worried because Danni wasn't crying, she was laying there, he knew it must hurt like hell. "She's gonna be fine, we need ta get her to the hospital though okay." He said trying to speak calmly even though he was panicked himself.

Trini nodded and backed up so Mark could pick up Danni. "Alright Danni..lets get you to the doctor okay, get you fixed up."

Danni bit her lips, she wanted to cry like a little baby, but she had to be tough after all her daddy was the Undertaker, she couldn't act like no wimp, she just nodded and laid her head against his chest closing her eyes.

Mark worried about her lack of reaction, made sure Trini was following close behind him and took off for his truck.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews..been kinda slow going..my weekend was busy..my son graduated this weekend..he's all grown up. Hopefully maybe i can update by Thursday..im gonna try._

* * *

Mark knew he should call Misha, but he also knew she was probably still with Lexi at the doctors, he knew she would freak out, not that he was doing so good, but he was hiding it well.

They were in one of the exam rooms. Danni was laying on the little examine table not saying much, Trini had to come back with them because there was no way he was leaving her in the waiting room by herself. Her face was streaked with tears and she sat in a chair on one side of Danni and he sat in the other.

Danni looked at Trini. "I'm okay..stop cryin'" Mark heard the pain in her voice though and she looked white as a sheet. He was about to get up and go drag a doctor in , when a young doctor, walked through the door.

"Hello I'm Doctor Zamora..is this our patient?" He asked walking over to the exam table.

Mark nodded and moved back so the doctor could examine her. He noticed Trini looked a little pale as the doctor pulled the bloody shirt off Danni's arm. "Trini go sit over there and don't watch okay honey?"

Trini nodded and went and sat in the corner of the room. "Danni if ya need me, call me and I'll come back" The little girl said.

"Okay Trini." Danni said weakly.

The doctor smiled. "Sister huh?"

Before Mark could say no, Danni nodded. "Uhh huh."

Mark looked a little shocked but shrugged, if they wanted to pretend to be sisters so what. "She fell off a skateboard."

The doctor nodded. "Yeah those things are dangerous, well you're going to need stitches..I'll be right back, we're going to have to clean it up and then we'll get this over with okay?"

Danni just nodded and Mark walked over sitting on the edge of the exam table, he knew stitches hurt, the shot they gave you before hand hurt like a mother. "Danni ..its gonna hurt okay, but I'll be right here, you can squeeze my hand okay." Mark didn't believing in lying to a kid, it was gonna hurt and he wasn't going to tell her it wasn't.

Danni nodded but didn't say anything. Trini walked over and stood beside Mark. "I'll stay here with ya too Danni , okay."

Mark looked at Trini. "That might not be such a good idea honey..."

Trini shook her head. "I'm stayin' in case Danni needs me."

Mark seen she had a stubborn look on her face. "Okay okay." He just hoped Trini didn't get sick or something.

The doctor came back in and moved around to the other side of the table. "Danni I'm going to have to clean this up, its going to hurt, I'm sorry, but there's no way around it." he said kindly, as he sat the basin of water and the sterile gauze and other things he needed on the small table.

Danni just nodded and turned to look at her daddy, maybe if she looked at him, she wouldn't be a big crybaby.

Mark squeezed her good hand gently. "Its okay, if you want to cry Danni."

Danni winced as the doctor began to clean the wound, but she bit her lip, she refused to cry.

Trini felt tears run down her face at the look of pain on Danni's face, she felt this was mostly her fault, she should have insisted they not leave Mister Mark's sight , instead she had just let Danni get hurt.

"You're doing great Danni, almost done." the doctor said.

Mark knew she was hurting because she had a death grip on his big hand, he hated this, he hated that his little girl was hurting, this feeling inside him was something new, he had never felt so helpless in his life.

"Okay Danni..I'm going to give a shot to numb you some, its going to hurt. "The doctor looked at Mark." You might want to sit down here and put her on your lap, we need as little movement as possible and a lot of kids throw a fit right about now."

Mark nodded and lifted the girl and sat with her cradled against him, her wounded arm near the doctor.

Trini bent and kissed Danni's cheek. "Its gonna be okay..you daddies got ya."

Danni closed her eyes and whimpered as the doctor gave her the shot, Mark held her tighter. "Its okay baby."

Danni felt a few tears roll down her cheek, it hurt so bad, she wanted to scream but she didn't, she buried her face against her daddy as the doctor started stitching up the gash. Mark rubbed her back and held her close. "Almost done Danni."

The doctor put the last few stitches in. "Okay all done, you were very brave Danni, most kids kick and scream, you did really good."

Mark hugged the little girl, who still had her wet face pressed to Mark's chest. "Hear that Danni, you're tough just like your old man huh?"

Trini nodded. "You is the bravest Danni."

The doctor smiled and gave Mark instructions about taking care of Danni's arm and wrote out a prescription for antibiotics. "Okay bring her back in about a month, so we can have a look, unless its gets red and infected, the stitches will absorb, so we wont have to take them out."

Mark nodded and the doctor left. "Okay lets get you two home..I know Misha is going to kill me because I didn't call her."

Mark stood and lifted Danni with him, keeping the girl in his arms, he would take her home first and then go get her antibiotics. Danni clung to him and he patted her back. "You okay?"

She nodded and Mark looked down at Trini. "How bout you little Miss, okay?"

Trini nodded. "Is Danni really okay?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, she is gonna be fine, but lets get her home okay?"

Trini nodded and followed Mark and Danni out of the exam room. Mark stopped long enough to pay the bill, which wasn't easy with Danny clinging to him, a new experience for him. "Danni you okay?" he asked as he slipped the credit card back in his pocket.

Danni sniffled finally lifting her head. "I acted like a big baby."

Mark hugged her. "Hey I had stitches before, you acted way better than I did, okay..I know it hurts, you did fine, besides its okay to cry when something hurts."

Danni lay her head on his shoulder and Mark patted her back. "Stop worrying okay..we'll get you home, get your medicine in you and get you something to eat."

Danni sniffled a little. 'Okay daddy."

Thats all it took to melt Mark completely and he held her tighter. Trini grinned, well at least Danni's accident was bringing Mark and Danni closer together, but she didn't think it was going to bring her Mommy and Mark closer together, she was pretty sure Mommy was going to be mad, that Mark had bought the skateboard in the first place.

* * *

Mark got out of the truck and went around opening the door , Trini jumped out and Mark bent in and lifted Danni out.

Just then Misha came out carrying the baby monitor. "Did you guys have...." Her voice trailed off as she took in Mark carrying Danni and saw her arm. "What happened!!!!!!?"

Mark looked at her, she didn't look happy. "Umm well I got Danni a skateboard and she was trying to grind on a curb and fell and gashed her arm pretty good." He said as quickly as possible.

"A Skateboard?" She couldn't believe Mark had bought Danni one of those deathtraps.

Danni looked up at Misha. "Are you mad?"

Misha took one look at the girl and scooped her right out of Mark's arms, pushing the baby monitor in his big hands., heading back toward the house. "No of course not, you must feel terrible, I bet your arms hurts, I have some children's Tylenol , I'll give you a dose and fix you a ice cream sundae, and you can eat it in bed." Misha said kissing the little girls cheek.

Danni wanted to protest and say she was brave and fine and it didn't hurt, instead she cuddled closer to Misha. "Okay."

Mark watched Misha worked her magic, she was a born mother. "I have to go get her antibiotics."

"Misha didn't even look back. "So go get them."

Mark sighed and handed the baby monitor to Trini. "She's mad huh?"

Trini nodded. "Yeah prolly bout tha skateboard..but don't worry..she never stays mad long..and I'll put in a good word for ya and stuff."

Mark smiled and bent kissing the little girls forehead. "Thanks for staying calm today and being there for Danni."

Trini gave him a big smiled. "You're welcome Mister Mark."

Mark ruffled her hair and walked back toward his truck and Trini said, she wished she could call him daddy, she turned around and ran for the house, she had better try to calm Mommy down, if she was mad she would never kiss Mister Mark.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks so much for the great reviews!  
_

* * *

Misha fluffed the pillows around Danni and did the same for Trini who was on the other side of the bed. "Okay..you girls ready for your ice cream?"

"Yahhhh yeah!" Danni said clearly excited at getting a ice cream sundae for dinner.

"Okay..no jumping around Danni, you're hurt..I'll be back in a few minutes."

Misha had given Danni and Trini a bath, being very careful not to get her stitches wet and bundled both girls in their pajamas, her mothering instincts on overload.

Danni wasn't complaining, it was sorta nice to be fussed over. "Danni..mommy is mad at your daddy, we gotta convince her not ta be mad at him."

Danni looked over at Trini. "Why is she mad at him?"

Trini sighed. "Cuz he bought the skateboard and cuz he is tha grown up..so she prolly thinks its his fault..like he wasn't watchin' us good or somethin'."

Danni nodded. "Well it was my own fault...I'll fix it..cuz..I really want Miss Misha ta be my mommy..she is way good at it and that's not goin ta happen if she is mad at daddy huh?"

Trini nodded in agreement."See I told ya callin' him daddy would be better."

Danni laughed. "Yeah well long as he acts right..but he messes up its jerk face again."

Trini and Danni giggled. "Danni you is goin ta get in trouble if you keep callin' him that."

Danni smiled. "He ain't so bad sometimes."

"What are you two giggling about?" Misha asked as she walked in the room carrying a big tray with the biggest ice cream sundaes on it , that Danni had ever seen. "Whoaaaa those look goood!"

Misha smiled and set the tray on the bed between the girls, so each could get to their sundaes, she saw Danni wince, when she moved her arm. "You okay honey?"

Danni nodded. "It just hurts some when I move it, but it feels a little better."

Misha sat down and watched the girls dig into the ice cream. Danni finally stopped after a minute. "Umm Miss Misha..don't be mad at daddy kay..he told me to stay where he could see me and I sneaked off and I threw a fit for the skateboard." She said thinking a little white lie wouldn't hurt anything.

Trini looked up. "Umm and I should have said something to and I didn't ..so it was kinda my fault too..don't be mad at Mister Mark."

Misha smiled, it was kinda sweet the way they were taking up for Mark, and she was thrilled to see Danni calling him daddy instead of jerk face. "I'm not really mad, its just scared me when I seen you was hurt and I was kind of upset he didn't call...but I'm not mad..so stop worrying, okay?"

Both girls smiled. "okay." they both said and wasted no time digging into the sweet treat in front of them.

* * *

Mark walked in the front hallway and looked around, he expected Misha to be here waiting to lay into him about the skateboard, on second thought , he knew it probably hadn't been a good idea, or maybe he should have just watched her better on it, she was only six after all.

Mark headed into the kitchen with the medicine and found Misha there fixing dinner, she looked up and smiled. "I'm just fixing you and I a meatball sub, the girls ate a sundae as big as they are, there's no way their going to eat."

Mark nodded. "umm yeah thats fine...I'm going to run this medicine up there and give her a dose..the doc said three times a day till its gone."

Misha nodded and turned to look at him. "Sorry if I was snappy with you, it just scared me , seeing her hurt and I was a little peeved, you didn't call me."

Mark nodded. "I know..I thought better of the skateboard after I bought it..well at least I should have kept a better eye on em..but I leaned my lesson, never turn your back on em for two seconds, and I probably should have called you, but you was at the doctor's with Lexi and I figured it was just kinda pointless to worry you till I knew how bad it was."

Misha nodded. "Okay..and yeah the skateboard is fine, I was just being over protective..I'll just stay on top of her when she plays on it..just from now on call if one of them gets hurt okay?"

Mark smiled. "Deal..I'm glad you're not pissed...I was damn near scared ta death today, her getting hurt and all, took ten years off me."

Misha nodded. "Scary huh..I know...Trini fell down the porch stairs when she was two, busted her chin open..I was so scared, she had to have stitches and she was just a baby, she screamed and screamed, it just broke my heart..I was so helpless."

Mark sighed. "Thats it exactly..helpless..I hate feeling like that."

Misha smiled. "Well you're doing something right daddy..now do you know how to dose the medicine to her?"

Mark grinned. "Yep..I had the pharmacist show me and it has a syringe with it, that shows the right amount."

"Okay get to it daddy..I'll have a cold beer and dinner waiting for you." Misha said.

Mark smiled and started out of the room, there was something about Misha that just made him grin and he wasn't a grinner by any stretch of the imagination, he wondered what it was about her that made him feel this way.

* * *

Mark found the girls curled in bed watching The Little mermaid. They both smiled when he walked in. "Hey Mister Mark." Trini said.

Mark smiled. "Hey Kiddo..I heard you two pigged out on ice cream." Mark sat down on the edge of the bed.

Danni grinned. "Uhhh huhhh..Miss Misha fixed us this big ole sundae..it was good."

Mark brushed the loose hair out of Danni's face. "Wow..maybe she'll fix me one."

Trini grinned. "She will , she ain't mad, she said so..she'll fix you one."

Mark chuckled. "Okay..we'll I'll ask her then, after I have dinner..Danni you ready to take your medicine?"

Danni frowned . "Is it yucky?"

Mark shook his head. "No..its cherry favored, so I think its okay." He said taking the antibiotic out and using the little syringe to draw out the required amount.

Danni looked at it skeptically. "I dunno know..most medicine tastes nasty."

"Its fine..I promise." He said holding the measured syringe up for her.

Danni looked at it. "Thats for babies..I ain't no baby..I need a spoon."

Mark sighed. "I'll get a spoon next time okay, promise."

Danni made a face, but she opened her mouth and let Mark give her the medicine.

"That wasn't so bad huh?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Naw it tasted okay.

Mark patted her leg. "Good girl..Trini you going to stay up here with Danni, its a little early for bed?"

Trini nodded. "Yep..just in case she needs something..and we're watching the little mermaid."

Mark smiled. "Okay..I'm going to have dinner, we'll be up to check on you before bed, if you need anything..just come get us."

Trini and Danni nodded and watched Mark leave. "Okay so whats the plan now?" Danni asked.

Trini sighed. "I'm thinkin'"

* * *

Mark found Misha feeding the baby in the dining room. "Sit down and eat ."

Mark nodded and sat down next to the baby smiling as she made a mess of eating her green beans and sweet potatoes. "Good huh?"

Lexi smacked her little hand down in the bowl splattering green beans everywhere, Mark and Misha both laughed. "Messy little monster." Mark said chuckling as Misha wiped her hand off.

"The girls okay?"

Mark nodded. "Watching their movie, their fine, she took her medicine without too much of a fuss."

They spent the rest of dinner talking about school starting next week. Mark was happy that Danni seemed to be coming around. "You know I guess you was right about Danni, she seems so much better, maybe I was being to hard on her."

Misha smiled as she got up and lifted Lexi from her highchair. "She just needs her daddy that's all."

Mark smiled, maybe it was as simple as that.

"I'm going to give Lexi a bath and play with her a little in her room..i got her some new blocks today and this little baby gym , with lots of stuff for her to play with, come join us, when you get through, if you want to?"

Mark nodded. "Sure..I'll be up in a bit."

Mark watched her carry the baby from the room. If anyone had told him a month ago, he found the prospect of playing with a baby fun, he would have told them they were nuts, but things seemed to be changing fast around here.

* * *

Danni and Trini peeked in the nursery, watching Mark and Misha laughing and playing with the giggling baby. "They sure look like a mommy and daddy huh, they look happy." Trini whispered.

Danni nodded. "Uhhh huhh..c'mon."

Trini followed Danni in. "We came for night kisses." She announced.

Mark and Misha looked at her in surprise, Danni wasn't the type to ask for a kiss or a hug or anything else like that.

"Sure, c'mere." Misha said holding out her arms.

Danni smiled and let Misha pull her in her lap. Trini stood there looking at Mark. Mark took the hint and lifted the girl in his lap. Trini giggled and cuddled closer and they both laughed as the baby pulled herself up to lay her head on Trini's leg. "You sleepy Lexi?"

The baby just babbled and Mark nodded. "I think its about bedtime for Lexi."

Danni smiled. "Okay us too I guess..Umm okay..Miss Misha I need a kiss and then you have to kiss Trini."

Misha smiled and kissed Danni on the cheek and then leaned over kissing Trini. "Okay there we go." Misha said.

Danni looked at her daddy. "Your turn daddy..a kiss for Trini and then one for me."

Mark smiled at his daughter, she seemed so different lately. "Okay." he kissed Trini's cheek and then leaned over kissing Danni. "Okay off to bed , we'll come tuck you in , in just a minute."

Danni shook her head. "Ya gotta kiss the baby, both of you."

Trini grinned, she thought she knew what Danni was up to. Mark and Misha just smiled thinking Danni was just being a little silly, they both took turns kissing the baby. "Alright..I think everybody got a good night kiss." Mark said.

Danni shook her head. "Nuhhh uhhhhhh..you gotta give Miss Misha a kiss..I mean everybody has ta have one..its a rule..right Trini?"

Trini grinned and nodded. "Uhhh huhhh thats a rule."

Misha turned red and was about to protest, but Mark spoke first. "Well if its a rule..I don't see how we can get around it..do you Misha?" He asked his eyes twinkling with repressed laughter.  
"umm ." Was all she was able to get out.

"Yeah that's what I thought, okay then..since its a rule." he leaned over pressing his lips gently to Misha's soft cheek, letting his lips linger, loving her sharp intake of breath, she was affected as he was by the simple kiss. God she smelled good, he thought.

Misha wanted to turn her cheek and catch his lips with hers and the thought caused her face to heat and turn red, finally after what seemed like eternity Mark pulled back. "Ya know Squirt." He said tugging playfully at Danni's braid. "That's a pretty good rule, glad you knew about it."

Danni just grinned. "Uhhh huuhhh..C'mon Trini."

The two girls skipped giggling from the room, high fiving each other as soon as they got outside the door. "It worked."

Both girls grinned and ran down to Danni's room.

Mark kissed the baby before Misha took her to put her in her crib. "I'll go put on the water for the tea, see you in a few." he said and left the room.

Misha let out a breath, how in the heck was she supposed to go have tea with the man after that, she was going to seriously burst into flames if he kissed her again.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks for the great reviews!_

_

* * *

  
_

Mark watched Misha fuss over the girls, going over their hair, straightening out their clothes, he grinned as Danni fidgeted, she wasn't one for dressing up, but it was the first day of school.

Her and Misha had compromised on the outfit, it was camo, just a pink camo skirt set. Truthfully his little girl did look adorable and so did Trini in her purple Disney princess skirt set, they both had their hair in pigtails.

Mark called the two girl over and they ran over to him grinning. "You two look beautiful this morning." He said lifting them both to sit in his lap at the kitchen table. "Thanks daddy..but I wanna look cool, not beautiful."

Mark smiled. "okay well you're both."

Danni rolled her eyes but grinned and Trini hugged him. "Thank you Mister Mark."

Mark kissed her cheek. "You're most welcome."

He watched Misha rush around packing lunches as the girl chattered, she was so beautiful, the only time he got close to her was at the girls nightly good night kiss ritual, when he would get a peck on the cheek at the girls insistence. Mark sighed, he sure wanted way more than a peck on the cheek. But something held him back, she seemed vulnerable in a lot of ways, not that had ever stopped him before with a woman, but Misha was different, he liked her, respected her, she was wonderful to his kids, he had no desire you use her to just get off. He felt like they were friends and that put the brakes on him just using her for a quick roll in the hay. This was something new for him, having a woman as a friend and he had no plans to ruin it. He love their nightly talks over a cup of tea, he loved laughing with her over something funny the kids said or did, he wasn't about to ruin that.

So cold showers were a way of life for him.

Misha set the girls plates of pancakes on the table. "Okay you two eat up, then get your backpacks and lunches, we gotta get moving here, you don't want to be late on your first day.

The girls jumped off Mark's lap and into their seats. Misha smiled as they started eating, they were so excited.

"Okay guys Misha is actually taking a day off, like I been telling her to for two weeks now. I'm going to pick you two up too, right out front, remember where you're supposed to wait?"

Danni nodded shoveling pancake in her mouth. "Uhhh huhh with tha other riders."

Trini nodded. "We remember." She looked over at her mother and grinned. "Geee you look pretty mommy, do you have a date?"

All the girls looked at Mark as he started coughing and choking. Misha patted him on the back. "You okay?"

Mark nodded. "umm coffee went down the wrong way." No way she had a date, he hadn't even thought about that, she did look pretty in her pink tank top and the form fitting jeans.

Misha looked at Trini. "I don't have a date ..I'm going riding at the the stables. "

Misha loved to ride and she paid one of the local stables to let her ride once in a while.

Trini giggled. "That Mr. Pierson down there likes you..sometimes he lets you ride longer for free."

Misha blushed, because that much was true, the man was obviously smitten with her. "Don't be silly Trini."

Mark looked at her blush, was she actually interested in this jack ass whoever he was, why was this the first he was hearing about this guy?

Danni smiled at her daddy. "I bet he does like Miss Misha huh daddy, cuz she is really pretty huh daddy?"

Mark looked at his grinning daughter. "Yeah she is..I'm sure lots of men thinks she is pretty."He found nothing to smile about in that though.

Trini smiled and finished her juice. "Maybe it is a date huh mommy?"

Misha shook her head. "Don't be silly honey..you know I like to go riding once in a while."

Trini and Danni giggled. Mark had enough. "Okay girls, get your back packs, we have to go." He wiped the babies mouth and lifted her in his arms. "Have a good day off and don't worry, they will be fine."

Misha smiled and bent to kiss the girls. "I love you two..have a great day and I want to hear all about it this evening."

The girls hugged and kissed her. "Okay..love you too." Trini said.

Misha kissed Lexi and smiled at Mark. "see ya later."

Mark watched her leave..a date, maybe it was a date and she just didn't want to say anything in front of Trini, after all he had just shared one kiss with her, it was no big deal, it hadn't meant nothing. Mark sighed, if that was true, why did he feel like tracking down this Pierson guy and kicking his teeth in?

* * *

Mark smiled as he dropped Trini off at her class. "Okay Mister Mark..I'll see you at two-thirty..don't forget us okay?"

Mark bent and hugged the girl. "I won't , have a good day okay?"

She nodded and hopped in her class. Mark saw Lexi was wide eyed in her stroller watching all the kids go bye. Danni was hanging back, looking none to happy. Mark bent down in front of her. "Hey squirt whats wrong?"

Danni shrugged. "Nuthin..just what if I don't like it, what if I hate my teacher, what if the kids hate me." She asked in a rush of words.

Mark pulled the girl in a hug. "You'll like it..you'll like your teacher and make lots of friends and Trini said you two have recess together and lunch, you'll get to see her and talk to her if you're feeling a little lonely huh?"

Danni sighed. "Yeah that's true..at least I can play with Trini." She said cheering up a little.

Mark smiled. "Sure..its going to be great." Mark stood and Danni put her little hand in his and he walked her across the hall and waved as she walked in the classroom. He couldn't help but stand and watch for a minute as she went to the teacher's desk. Mark sighed, she looked so little, he hesitated, maybe he should hang around for a bit. "Mister Callaway..she is going to be fine, we have your number if we need you."

Mark found the teacher standing in front of him smiling. "Oh yeah sure..I should be going, just call me if she needs me okay?"

The teacher nodded and Mark back the stroller up and headed down the hallway. "Well its just you and me kiddo." He said to the grinning baby. Now he just hoped Danni didn't punch no body today or cuss them out.

* * *

Misha grinned and waved goodbye to Brett Pierson , he was a good looking fellow and she was pretty sure he liked her , but she was only interested in one man, her big handsome, sometimes growly employer.

Misha got in her car and started it. Brett was nice, good looking, had a good job, why couldn't she be interested in him, but he did nothing for her. Her cell rang and she snapped out of thoughts and answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey I was uhhh just checking in..and I wanted ta let ya know the girls got to school fine and everything went okay."

Misha smiled. "ohh good..were they excited..no tears or anything?"

"No..Danni gotta little stubborn, but I talked to her and everything was fine." He said feeling stupid now for calling her.

"I'm through riding..I was going to go get a bite of lunch and do some shopping." Misha said.

Mark frowned, he wondered if she was having lunch with that horse loving Casanova. "Ummm ya know..I could throw some steaks on the grill..be better than anything you could get anywhere else..if you want to." He stuttered out.

Misha grinned. "That sounds great..maybe you and Lexi could come shopping with me afterward."

Mark was so relieved that she wasn't having lunch with horse boy, he lost his mind, he hated shopping. "Sure sounds like fun."

Misha smiled. "Great see you in a few minutes."

Mark sighed as he hung up the phone, he was losing his mind. Since when did he agree to go shopping. He kicked the kitchen chair and walked over to the refrigerator pulling out two steaks. He really needed to figure out what was happening to him, he wasn't so sure he liked feeling like this about any woman.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for the great reviews!_ _Oh and someone asked about the joint story me and Lucy-Jane was working on, she up and disappeared on me..i haven't heard from her in forever. i really liked the story too..but it was a joint effort and she had all the joint account info..so im kinda stuck!_

* * *

Misha set a salad on the patio table, the baby was napping and they decided to eat outside on the deck. It was a gorgeous day for it. She sat put two plates and silverware out for them and sat down , watching Mark over the the grill. He was a handsome man. His big body moving with a certain amount of grace. His big tattooed arms moving. Misha sighed, she was never one for tattoos, but she sure liked them on him.

Mark lifted the steaks onto a plate and turned around to catch her staring at him, he grinned as her face flushed red, but he didn't say a word. He didn't want to totally embarrass her, but it was nice to know she found him attractive too.

Mark sat the steaks on the table. "I'm going to grab us some tea..I'll be right back."

Misha just nodded, embarrassed she had got caught staring at him like a love sick puppy, but she couldn't help herself.

Her phone rang and Misha took it off the clip at her waist. "Hello."

"Hello Misha..its George."

Misha smiled. George Danvers worked at the bank, he was old friend of her fathers and when the bank had come after them for her fathers massive debts he had incurred from loans and the second mortgage on the house, George had done everything he could to help her, he even helped with the funeral for her dad. "Hey George how are you?"

"Fine fine, and I hope you are, did you get that job you were telling me about."

"Yes I sure did, Trini and I are doing great." Misha said.

"Thats great, the reason I called was about your dad's debts, we managed to get enough from the sell of the house and his paintings to pay off all he owed..but well a Mister Talecio came by the bank the other day, claimed your dad owed him five hundred thousand dollars." Misha gasped. "What?"

"Now don't worry, from what I understand this was some kind of personal loan and like I told him, legally he cant get the money back, it seems he was hoping to get some money from the bank, if there any left."

Misha sighed in relief, she hated the fact that her dad died owing someone money, but there was no way she could ever pay back that much money.

Misha said her goodbyes and hung up the phone just as Mark walked out with the tea. "Everything okay?"

Misha nodded and took the tea from him."Just the bank about some things to do with my father's estate."

Mark nodded and sat down, they both dung into to lunch. "Mark you're right this steak is much better than I could get anywhere else."

Mark grinned. "I'm glad ya came home for lunch. Misha, in a couple of days I have to go on the road..I'm going to be doing some work for Vince for a couple of weeks, will you and the girls be okay?"

Misha nodded, even though she was less than thrilled to know Mark was going to be gone for a couple of weeks. "Sure..we'll be fine..I don't want you to worry."

Mark sighed. "Well you got my cell, if you guys need me just call, but you're right, you're ten times better with my kids than I am..you guys will be fine."

Misha smiled. "That may be so, but speaking for myself and I'm sure the girls, we'll miss you."

Mark set his knife and fork down and leaned back in the chair smiling." That so?"

Misha smiled blushing a little and Mark caught his breath at how beautiful she was. "Yeah that's so..." She said softly.

Mark was to caught up in looking at her her, smelling the scent of her body wash and just being sitting so close to her. "Ya know I hate shopping."

Misha burst out laughing. "I figured as much, so why did you volunteer to go with me?"

Mark had a very serious look on his face."Because I wanted to to come home."

Misha looked at him the smiled leaving her face, what exactly did he mean by that.

Mark looked at her intently. "I think since I hate shopping so much, maybe just maybe you should offer me a little incentive," He finally grinned. "Maybe a kiss."

Misha turned red and her breath left her, a kiss, she was going to pass out for sure, but Mark was through pussy footing around, he was going to be gone two weeks, he didn't want horse boy over here moving in on Misha, he figured he better do something and a proper kiss seemed as good as place as any to start.

Mark reached out and took her hand, tugging her gently out of her chair. "Ummmm I dunno Mark.."

Mark smiled and pulled her briskly in his lap, causing her to squeal and jump. "Settle down..its just a kiss."

To Misha it felt way more than just a kiss, she was sitting in his lap, her bottom pressed to his thighs, his big arms wrapped around her, she could barely breathe. "Now how about that kiss." Mark whispered his lips already hovering close to hers.

Misha just sighed and leaned forward the two inches and pressed her soft lips to his. Mark groaned as soon as their lips touched and he pulled her warm body closer to his , his big hand rubbing circles on her back , as his lips moved sweetly over hers.

Misha was lost, her head spinning as he kissed her, his tongue gently nudging at her lips. Misha parted her lips and groaned when his tongue swept in her mouth to taste and pillage her completely, her arms wound around his neck pulling him closer, their kiss deepening.

Mark couldn't get enough of her taste , her smell the feel of her soft body pressed to his, he practically growled as he hitched her tight against him and kissed her thoroughly.

Misha played with his long hair as they kissed, her finger restless as they knotted in his hair. Finally they both had to breathe and Mark pulled back. "I think we can go shopping now."

Misha laughed and blushed at the same time. "I think maybe we should."

Mark pressed one more quick kiss to her lips before he let her up. "I'll clean up down here if you go and get Lexi ready."

Misha nodded and stood there just looking at Mark and he just smiled back at her, God he wanted to take here right here on the deck, but he knew that was a horrible idea for now anyway. "Misha..the baby..."

Misha blushed and turned around heading back in the house and Mark sighed. Two weeks, the thought of being away from the girls and Misha for two weeks made him cranky, but hell he couldn't be here all the time, what the hell was wrong with him, he was afraid he might be becoming domesticated. "Noo fuckin way." he muttered to himself as he cleared the dishes of the table. "No way."


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you so much for your patience I'm battling writers block, plus I work all the time._

* * *

Mark sighed and paced as Misha picked through the curtains she wanted for the nursery. "C'mon woman..its just curtains, you been picking through those things for thirty minutes." Mark growled.

Misha just kept looking. "Well they have to be just right the colors and stuff and I want them to be soothing to Lexi, you can't just grab any old thing and beside I still have to find a crib set to match..I just dunno."

Mark sighed and grumbled, he should have known better going shopping with her. "Mark, Lexi is fussing, can you get her out of the stroller please." Misha said smiling up at him.

Mark bent and unlatched the baby from the stroller. 'This is boring huh Lexi..tell Misha..tell her this is boring."

Misha smiled and finally picked the pastel colored curtains that matched the crab set she had picked out that had a Noah ark theme. "Okay okay." She grinned and stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips. "There, that's for coming shopping, now stop grumbling."

Mark smiled. "Well okay..that's better..now are we done."

Misha grinned and kisses Lexi's cheek." Yep for today..now lets go get the girls I'm eager to hear about their first day."

Mark followed Misha to the checkout ,thanking God she was done, he would think twice before he would volunteer to go shopping again. Then he grinned, no he wouldn't if it meant more kisses, he knew without a doubt he would follow her around like a puppy. "So much for the big dog." He muttered to Lexi, who just giggled and patted his face.

* * *

Mark parked the truck and waited in the huge line of cars with the rest of the parents. "They should come out right over there." Mark said pointing the spot out to Misha.

Misha nodded and got out of the truck. "I'll wait out here."

Mark smiled, he knew she was eager to hear about the girls big day.

Misha smiled when she spotted Trini and Danni coming out, they were holding hands, when they seen Misha, they waved. She watched as the teacher counted the kids and then dismissed the. The girls came running over and she bent down hugging them . "Gosh I missed you two..how was school?"

"Good mommy..my teacher Miss Coleman is nice..I like it..I got to play with Danni at recess and we got to have lunch together, we made a friend,her name is Rosa and she is way cool." Her daughter said in a rush of words.

Misha chuckled, it was easy to see Trini loved school. "Okay Danni how about you?"

Danni grinned. "It was mosly okay..we made a friend and recess was fun, we jump roped and played hide and seek, and my teacher is okay, her name is Miss Applegate and I like eating lunch with Trini and Rosa..but there is dumb boy in my class his name is Wade an he said John Cena could beat up daddy and I told him he was full of shi....um full of it."

Misha gave Danni a look."I hope you didn't say the word I think you did?"

Danni sighed. "Daddy says it all the time."

Misha sighed and helped the girls in the backseat of the truck and got in front. The girls chattered and filled Mark in on what happened at school. He smiled at Misha. "Seems like school is a big hit."

"Yep it sure is." She smiled back at the girls. "Do you have homework?"

"Nope not today." They both piped up.

"Great that means we can have a big ice cream sundae and watch the new movie I got for you today."

The girls cheered and Mark couldn't help but smile. Misha was so good with them.

Mark ate a sundae with the girls, the baby and Misha but passed on the movie, he went to his den and flopped back in his recliner and turned on sports, sipping at his beer just relaxing. He looked up a half hour later when Misha walked in and she sat down on the couch. "Mark you have to stop cussing in front of Danni, she thinks it okay because you do it."

Mark sighed. "Bullshit, she knows better..I'll talk to her."

Misha rolled her eyes. "Yeah she may know better, but every time I tell her she shouldn't use words like that, she says daddy does it."

Mark nodded. "I'll talk to her, I'm a adult, when she is grown and pays for her own house she can cuss all she wants."

Misha shook her head,but couldn't help but smile, Mark had his own theories on child rearing. "Okay..but she said the S word in school today because some kid said John Cena could kick your butt."

Mark grinned. "She did huh..well I can take John Cena any day of the week."

"Yeah I think she pretty much got that point across..with that word." Misha said.

Mark sighed. "I promise I'll have a talk with her before bedtime."

Misha smiled. "Thanks." She said getting up.

Mark just nodded and smiled which caused her breath to catch, he was devastatingly handsome when he smiled.

She got up and rushed from the room, she would do well to keep the kids in the room with them, that way temptation would be kept at bay.

* * *

Mark came in Danni's room, he found Trini and Danni in the bed while Misha finished up a chapter for them. The girls smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back, they looked so cute.

When Misha was done, Mark motioned to Danni. "C'mon for a minute , we need to have a talk."

Danni nodded and bounded out of the bed and followed Mark down the hall to his bedroom, he sat down on the end of the bed and Danni climbed up beside him ." Whats wrong?"

"It's about your cursing..its gotta stop." Mark said coming straight to the point.

She sighed. "You do it all tha time."

"I'm a adult, you're a child..you do what you're told..no cursing,I mean it Danni..next time I hear you, I'm gonna tan your hide."

No one was as surprised as Mark when she burst into tears. "You're just like my Mama always wantin' ta hit on me!" She wailed.

Mark felt awful, he picked the crying girl up, hugging her close." Shhhh now..just hush girl..I ain't gonna hit ya."

The girl cried as Mark rocked her in his big arms. "Its okay Danni okay..stop crying."

Danni buried her face in Mark chest and held on tight to him, he felt horrible, he had no idea her mother was beating on her. When she finally quieted down, Mark lifted her chin to look at her. "Danni I would never beat on you okay?"

Danni sniffled and nodded. "Okay."

Mark lifted her chin and kissed her cheek."Its gonna be fine honey."

Danni hugged him. "Do I still haf ta stop cussing ?"

Mark bit back a grin and tried to look as serious as possible. "Yeah you do..anymore cussing and no TV for a month."

Danni's eyes got wide and she swiped away the remaining tears. "A whole month?!"

Mark nodded."Yes a whole month..got it?"

Danni nodded but she hugged Mark's neck. Mark just melted. "Okay off to bed..I'll be in to tuck you girls in in a bit."

Danni nodded and hopped down dashing out of his room, he heard her stomping down the hallway and chuckled. Now he just hoped she took him seriously.

* * *

Mark and Misha sat in the kitchen over tea. "I think I got through to her, lets hope so."

Misha nodded. "So when are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow..I'll be gone a few weeks,but you got my cell, if anything comes up."

Misha nodded, truthfully she was none to happy about him leaving, but it was his work and she knew from hearing him talk about it, he enjoyed doing it. "We'll be fine."

Mark nodded."I know, you handle the girls like a pro,but I hope you still miss me a bit.."

Misha blushed and smiled. "Yeah I think we are going to miss you."

Mark shook his head and slid his chair closer to her."Noooo are you going to miss me?"

Misha caught her breath , he was so close she could feel his breath brushing her lips."Ummm...ummmm."

Mark just grinned and closed the gap between them,pressing his lips to hers. Misha brought her hands up wrapping them around his broad shoulders. Mark pressed his tongue to her lips nudging at them and Misha willingly parted her lips,moaning when his tongue pushed in her warm mouth tasting and exploring. "Wow now thats a kiss!"

Misha and Mark jerked away from each other to find Trini and Danni standing there with big grins on their faces."We just came ta get some water..don't mind us." Danni said and they both started giggling as they went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. Mark sighed and shook his head."See ya in the morning." He grumbled.

Misha couldn't help but smile at his dejected look, she still really couldn't believe he was even attracted to her. Then she frowned. He would be traveling with all those beautiful Diva's. She didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell,specially once he seen all he scars on her body. Not that they were bad after all these years,but they still bothered her. She was way less than what a man like Mark was used to. Misha sighed and got up to round up the girls for bed. She was just kidding herself. She had no chance with a man like Mark.


	18. Chapter 18

_Geez I'm onna role..dont expect this everyday..cuz I'm sorta stuck up to this point..but I'm trying. Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

Misha carried the baby up to her bedroom and laid her in the crib. She was sound asleep. She had just picked the girls up from school. They were having a snack before they started their homework Misha pulled a light cover over Lexi and walked out of the room. She sighed as she walked down to her bedroom to pull off her shoes. Mark had only been gone five days an it seemed like forever. She missed him.

The girls missed him. He called every night but it wasn't the same. Misha just wanted him home. She walked downstairs and checked on the girls. They were having their fruit and milk and laughing about school. Misha smiled. "Okay you girls finish up and get started on homework."

Danni smiled and downed her milk,leaving her with a milk mustache."Okay Miss Misha..oh by the way..can I call you mommy?"

Trini grinned and Misha just looked shocked."Well umm maybe you should..well I'm not your mother honey."

Danni grinned."Well the way you and daddy been kissin I'm sure you will be soon."

Misha blushed and Trini just giggled more. "Danni just because two people kiss that don't mean they are getting married.

Danni and Trini both grinned. "I'll just ask daddy tonight on the phone..if he says yes, is it okay?"

Misha sighed. "Danni don't ask your father that okay, we're just friends..now get to your homework, both of you."

The Girl put their glasses in the sink and took off giggling. Misha just shook her head, that's all she needed was them two making Mark think she was after him.

Misha washed up the dinner dishes the baby was in bed for the night and the girls were in the den watching TV. She heard the doorbell and she dried her hands and headed for the foyer. Misha opened the door to find a dark haied middle aged man standing there, in a nice suit. "Yes can I help you?"

"Yes Ma'am, are you Misha Georgio?"

Misha nodded ."Yes I am, what can I do for you?"

The man smiled."I'm Lucien Talecio ..I was a friend of your father's."

Misha recognized the name her from what Gorge had told her. "MR. Talecio..I heard that my father owed you some money,unfortunately, he died broke..so there is no money."

The man just smiled. "Well the debt has been passed on to you, you are his daughter."

Misha frowned."Legally you cant get a penny from me."

He smiled a not very nice smile."Well morally perhaps...you see I want my money and if I don't get it..well things might get ugly."

Misha's frown deepened."I'm calling the police."

Mr. Talecio shook his head. "Thats a pretty little girl you have, be a shame if something happened to her."

Misha froze and seen the man was dead serious. "I'm going to be generous. I'll give you a week to come up with the money, and then well then things are going to get mighty unpleasant if you don't have it."

Misha watched him walk away and slammed the door locking it. What the hell was she going to do. Mark would flip. She was putting his girls in danger as well as her own daughter. She thought about taking Misha and running,but she couldn't do that to Lexi and Danni, or Mark for that matter. She cared for them all. She wondered if she should just call the police. But what if he really did hurt Trini, she would never forgive herself.

She just didn't know what to do. There was no way she could come up with five hundred thousand dollars.

* * *

Misha watched as the girls took turns talking to Mark, and luckily Danni didn't say anything about calling her mommy, she would have died on the spot if she did. The Girls took turns telling him goodnight and handed the phone to Misha. "Hey Darlin how is everything going?"

Misha had to bite her lip, she wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't, he would be furious, after all she was putting his daughters in danger.

"Umm fine ,just fine." She managed to get out.

Mark frowned. "You okay Misha, Danni giving you any shit?"

"Nooo no..I'm just tired..its been a long day and I'm ready to turn in."

"Okay Darlin, get you a cup of tea an relax, okay..I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Misha nodded."Okay..have a good night Mark."

"You too Darlin."

Misha hung up the phone and sank down on the couch, what in the world was she going to do.

* * *

The next week was hell. Misha was torn, not knowing what to do. She hesitated several time, about spilling everything to Mark, but she didn't, he would probably fire her. To make matters worse Talecio had his goons following her around. They would smirk at her and wave, she was scared to death. She had even been tempted to try and sell one of Mark's bikes and she was even ashamed for thinking about it, but she felt trapped.

Mark had noticed she sounded tense,but she kept telling him she was just tired and he tried to convince himself thats all it was. He had to do his two weeks, he had agreed to it. So he just tired to think about how soon he would be home, hell maybe she was just missing him. He smiled, Maybe that was it.

Misha was getting more desperate as the week wore on, The day before Talecio was supposed to come pick up the money, she decided to call her father's friend George at the bank,maybe he would give her a loan.

She waited till the kids were in bed and called him at home. "Hey George,its Misha."

"Hi Misha how is everything going?"

"Umm well not good, I was wondering if I could get a loan from the bank?"

"I don't see why not,come round tomorrow and we can fill out the paperwork..how much a couple of thousand?"

"Umm no more like five hundred thousand." Misha said sinking back in Mark's recliner.

"Misha there's no way you'll get a loan for that much, based on your income, that's like a business loan, there's no way you'll be approved for that and no way you could pay it back."

Misha sighed, this had been her last hope."Okay George thanks." She said hanging up. Now what in the heck was she going to do.

* * *

George sat in his living room,sipping a glass of wine, thinking, why would Misha need that kind of money. He frowned. That Talecio fellow. He was some kind of loan shark if he had ever seen one. He wondered if he was bugging Misha for the money. He sighed and got . Maybe he should call Misha back and ask. George looked at the time, it was late, he would call tomorrow. If he was bugging Misha, George would call the police himself.

* * *

Misha got up the next morning , worried sick. She got the kids ready and packed their lunch and dropped them off at school,careful to make sure no one was following her. She took Lexi back home and locked the doors .

Misha tried to concentrate on cleaning and planning dinner, but she was so worried, she really couldn't concentrate. She finally got laundry finished an was just about to carry it upstairs, when the front door burst open, Talecio was standing there with several of his goons. "I assume you have my money."

"I told you I don't have that kind of money!" She shouted more angry than scared now.

"Well I bet your rich boyfriend does." Before she could moves, one of the goons had grabbed her, she screamed her only concern was for Lexi, who was sleeping upstairs they either didn't care to kidnap a baby or they forgot about her. One of the goons slapped tape over her mouth, and Talecio taped a note to the front door."C'mon boys lets get out of here."

The largest one of the goons, threw Misha over his shoulder and carried her out to the waiting car. Talecio smiled, he would be willing to bet this wrestling fellow would pay to get his girl back and without going to the police if he wanted to see her alive again. He shut the door laughing, on his way out.


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry the last chapter was crap. I guess I got so carried away that my writers block was lifting, I let Misha become a idiot in the last chapter. I will try to do better. Thanks for the reviews._

* * *

George looked at the note stuck to the front door and his heart sank. He should have called last night, like he planned to and this could have been avoided. He heard a baby screaming from outside the house and his heart raced. He read the note, it said no police, but he picked up his cell anyway and pushed 911 and tried the door, it was unlocked and as he told the operator, the situation, he raced upstairs to the sound of the crying baby, finding the bedroom easily and picked the distraught baby up rocking her.

George told them what he knew about Mark, but he had no idea how to get in touch with him. As he hung up , he laid the red face baby down, changing her very wet diaper. Now he just hoped he had done the right thing by calling the police.

* * *

Mark was just getting to the arena when he got the call, as he listened he turned white and an anger sketched his face as he gripped his phone. The panic that set his heart racing surprised him at first, he liked Misha a lot,but the fear that gripped his stomach took him a little by surprise , he didn't have time to examine it. He had to get back to home to his girls and figure out how the hell he was going to get Misha back. He hung up the phone and headed off to tell Vince he was leaving.

* * *

Mark's first stop was at DDS to pick up the kids, he imagined they were scared to death. He couldn't imagine how the girls had felt having policemen pick them up at school,not knowing what was going on.

When the social worker handed him the baby she clung to him like a lifeline, Mark hugged Lexi close thanking God the kids were safe and nothing had happened to them.

"Daddies here baby." He crooned patting the small babies back. "Mr. Callaway...the girls are understandably upset, we haven't told them whats going on with Ms. Georgio, we figured that would be better coming from you. Mr. Danvers found the baby and he stayed with the girls, he is still here, he didn't want to leave them.

Mark knew that was Misha's father's friend from the bank and he felt a little better, Trini knew him, so maybe she wasn't completely terrified. He walked into the room following the social worker and he found the girls setting at a small table with juice in front of them, Mr. Danvers sitting with them. Danni jumped up and ran over throwing her arms round him."Daddddy we was so scared..where is Ms. Misha?"

Mark patted her back. "Its okay Danni, we're going to get Misha back home soon..I promise okay?"

Danni just clung to him, he was surprised that Trini just sat there, she looked very scared. Mr. Danvers walked over. "Hi I'm George..I found the baby ..I'm a friend of Misha's." Mark shook his hand."I'm grateful you came along when you did."

Mr. Danvers nodded. "I think we need to talk more away from the kids."Mark nodded. "The police are already at the house , putting taps on the phone,I have to get back there as soon as possible, why don't you meet me there..I'm taking the girls home."

Mr. Danvers nodded and went and bent down beside Trini, saying good bye to her. The little girl just nodded not even looking up. Danni hugged the man and thanked him for staying with them.

Mark looked down at Danni. "You think you can take Lexi over there and play with her a minute while I talk to Trini?"

Danni nodded and carefully took the baby."She is lots upset daddy bout her Mama."

Mark nodded. "I know honey."

Mark watched Danni sit the baby down in the corner with the toys and he walked over and bent down beside Trini."Hey angel..you okay?"

Trini just shrugged and Mark frowned."Angel your Mama is gonna be fine okay?"

Trini looked up at Mark and his heat lurched, she looked so much like Misha."I'm gonna hafta stay here.I don't have no family an an what if mommy don't come back..."

Mark's heart broke as he seen tears well up in her big blue eyes. "Now that's just nonsense, your mama is coming back, I'm gonna get her back, I promise and you are coming home with me right now." Mark lifted the girl and sat down, sitting her down on his lap. "That is just silly angel, Danni, Lexi and you are my girls..don't need no piece of paper to tell me that huh?"

Trini looked up at the big man, tears still streaking her face. "bbbut I'm not your little girl.."

Mark hugged the little girl. "You're my girl..just like rascal over there and baby girl huhh." He said calling Lexi and Danni by the nicknames he so often called them, Danni being his little rascal and he called Lexi baby girl more often then he used her name. "You're my angel...don't need no piece of paper to tell me that..no matter what your home is with me,got it?"

Trini hugged Mark tight nodding. "Good now lets get home..I gotta go find your mama."

Trini hugged him tighter. "You just gotta find her daddy." Mark looked down at the girl in surprise, but he didn't correct her, he realized she was right, somewhere along the way, he had bec ome her daddy and it felt right.

* * *

Mark got the girls to bed and walked in the living room where there was plenty of cops and George was also there. As he sat and listened to George his anger rose, what the hell was Misha thing, she could have come to him. She put herself and the kids in danger. Mark sighed, right now he just wanted her back, but once she was safe and sound, she was getting a earful. The lead detective Jasper Rawlings looked at Mark. "Talecio will call..after all he wants the money, thats his goal, so we wait and then we will get him and Ms. Georgio back."

Mark just nodded. That all he wanted was to have Misha back home, well that and to beat the brakes off this Talecio fellow,he vowed he was going to do just that as soon as Misha was safe.

* * *

Mark couldn't sleep and he laid back in his recliner mindlessly watching the TV. His head snapped up when the phone ring, Detective Rawlings held up a hand , signaling him to let it ring three time. Mark sighed but waited. "Okay go ahead."

Mark snatched the phone up."Hello."

"Mr. Callway..I trust you got the note,now Misha is safe and sound, all I want is my money."

"Listen you two bit loan shark, if you harm one hair on her head, I'm gonna stomp a mud hole in your ass..."

"Temper temper Mr. Callaway..Meet me alone at Harper's pass..you know where that is?"

Mark wanted to jump through the phone and kill the jerk."Yeah the old warehouse district, I know where it is."

"Good good, I'll be waiting at the Morrow warehouse ,and don't bring any cops either. Misha is going to just fine, as long as you do what you're told. I'll meet you there in a hour."

Before Mark could say anything,he hung up. Mark looked at Rawlings. "Did you get a trace?"

"No he was off to quick, we're going to have some plain clothes follow you, in fact I'm sending a few people out there now to set up. You just pass him the money and let us handle the rest. Mark nodded, but he had his own plans in mind. He was going to take this clown apart piece by piece, nobody messed with the people he cared about and Mr. Talecio was going to learn that the hard way.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for the reviews guys!_

_

* * *

_Mark's hand were sweating as he drove up in front of the old Morrow warehouse. He stopped the truck and looked around. He knew even though they were no where to be seen , there were FBI and police everywhere. Mark just hoped this plan didn't cost Misha here life. He shivered at the thought.

Mark didn't realize how much she had come to mean to him in such a short time. Sure he wanted to wring her neck for not coming to him in the first place, but his feeling of worry and concern far outweighed that. The two of them needed to have a serious talk at some point. Mark looked up as he seen a black Cadillac pull up. He got out of the truck and grabbed the briefcase with the money and went around to lean on the front of the truck.

Talecio got out and smiled at Mark. "Mr Callaway..you have the money, please set it down right there," He said pointing to a spot between them.

Mark shook his head, "Misha first , jerk, then you get the money."

Talecio waved his gun around grinning. "I don't think you're in any position to negotiate my friend, now, the money please."

Mark shook his head. "I want to see Misha, then we'll talk."

Talecio sighed an went around opening the back door to the car, pulling Misha out by the arm. Mark sighed in relief, she looked scared, but otherwise unharmed.

She actually smiled when she seen Mark, she was so relieved she wanted to cry. She knew Mark would come get here, but she held back the tears, this was no time to break down. She had to worry about getting out of this alive and unharmed and making sure Mark didn't do anything crazy. "See she is perfectly fine, she has been treated well, all I want is my money."

Talecio pulled her over and looked at Mark. "Now set the money down and I will pick it up, then you can have her."

Mark shook his head his eyes locking with Misha's. "No, let her go and I will toss you the money."

Talecio didn't like being backed in a corner, but true to his word all he wanted was the money. "Fine, but any tricks, I have this gun, I will shoot this girl's head off."

Mark just nodded and Talecio pushed Misha towards Mark and she ran straight over to him. Mark took her arm looking her over. "You okay?"

She nodded and Mark sighed with relief. "Get in the truck."

Misha saw the look in his eyes, he was going to do something." Mark..don't..."

Mark looked down at her. "I said get in the damn truck, the keys are in there..if anything happens take off." He said in a tone that she was not willing to argue with.

Misha walked around and got in the drivers side locking the door. "Okay Callaway..you have the girl..I'll take my money now!" Talecio shouted, getting impatient.

Mark smiled a not so nice smile and tossed the briefcase high in the air in Talecio's direction . Talecio cursed an stumbled back looking up trying to catch the suitcase, that's when Mark charged forward and lifted one big foot kicking the gun from Talecio's hand. The gun went flying and Mark grabbed the smaller man by the throat. "Your ass is mine." Mark hissed, right before he punched the man in the face, sending him flying.

Misha jumped out of the truck shouting. "Marrrk! Stop!"

Mark didn't hear her however, he was to occupied taking Talecio apart piece by piece. "You sonofabitch! You don't fuck with people I care about!" he said as he pulled the bleeding man up to punch him in the gut. Talecio tried his best to get a shot in on Mark but the punch sent him reeling once again. Sirens started and about twenty fed cars pulled in lights flashing. Detective Rawlings came running up as Mark started stomping the man in the stomach with one big boot." Mark Stop!"

Mark however was having none of it, he wanted to make sure this man got the message that coming in his home an threatening his kids was a big mistake. Mark bent pulling Talecio up again holding the bleeding man in place. "Don't ever threaten my kids!" Mark reared one big fist back an punched the man sending him flying back in a heap on the ground. "Thats enough."

Mark looked over at Detective Rawlings an nodded. "Now it is..I'm taking Misha home, if you need me , you know where to find me."

The Detective nodded. "Ill need to get a deposition from you and Misha, but that can wait till tomorrow.

Mark just nodded and stomped over to the truck glaring at Misha. "I told ya to stay in the truck."

Misha looked down, he was already pissed an she just made it worse, she went around and got in on the passenger side, locking her seat belt around her. Mark got in the drivers side, slamming the door. "Did he hurt you?"

Misha shook her head. "No..he just kept me locked up in a bedroom."

Mark nodded and started the truck backing out, before he got on the road. The air was thick with tension as they started the drive home.

Misha felt like crying, she put his kids in danger, caused him all kinds of trouble, he probably hated her now.

She peeked over at him, yeah he looked mad. "Mark I'm sorry."

Mark kept his eyes on the road. "You should be, if you had just came to me, I would have taken care of this, you put the kids an yourself in danger, that was really dumb Misha." He snapped.

Misha's eyes teared up and she turned to look out the window. She knew he was right, she had been the worlds biggest idiot. They pulled onto the highway heading home, the silence thick in the truck.

The whole ride home was silent and when they pulled into the driveway of Mark's home, Misha jumped out, just wanting to go hide. Mark followed and they were met at the door by George. "Misha honey..I'm so glad you're okay." The older man said hugging her.

Misha was so relived he wasn't mad to , she hugged the man back. "Thanks George..thanks to Mark I'm fine."

George ushered them in and had a pot of coffee and sandwiches waiting for them. Misha sank gratefully on the couch sipping the hot brew and taking a sandwich, she was starving.

Mark sighed and sat down, sipping a cup of hot coffee and explaining to George what had happened. George stayed for a bout a hour and then got up."Okay..its way past late..I'm heading home." he hugged Misha once again and shook Mark's hand and left.

Misha got up without a word to Mark and headed upstairs to check on the kids. She went in Lexi's room smiling at the sleeping baby. Misha bent and kissed her little cheek and adjusted the covers over the baby. She went down the hall and found Danni and Trini bunked together in Danni's room. She kissed both girls, so grateful that this was over and that all the children were okay. She turned to leave and saw Mark in the hallway waiting for her. She closed the door and looked at the big man. "Go get a shower, clean up and then we need to talk."

Misha knew what was going to happen, he was going to fire her and she didn't blame him one bit, she felt like crying. "You're going to fire me aren't you?" She asked.

Mark looked down at Misha, his face dead serious."Yes you are definitely fired..now go shower so we can have that talk." he said and turned around walking off to his room.

Misha bit her lip to keep from crying, she loved the girls and it broke her heart, but she deserved it after the dumb thing she did, she didn't blame Mark for not trusting her with his kids. She had screwed up, and now the kids had to pay because of her, Trini loved Mark and Danni and Lexi, now she was going to be ripped away because she had made a dumb mistake. Misha started off to her room, she might as well get a shower and get this over with.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks guys for sticking with me through writers block..this one is at a end..hope you enjoyed it. I love you guys for always being there to cheer me on..thanks again._

* * *

_Warning Mature sexual content in this chapter!_

Misha took her time, she brushed her long hair and dried it, pulling it back in a pony tail. She looked in the mirror, she looked tired and she was. She had thrown on her sleepy pants and a t-shirt. She sighed a deep sigh,might as well go get it over with. She left her room and walked slowly down the hallway to Mark's room. His door was shut and she tapped lightly on the door, almost hoping he was asleep,but his deep voice answered. "Come in."

Misha opened the door an her breath caught in her throat. He was lying back on the bed, with nothing but a pair of sweats on. His bare chest caught her gaze an her breathing elevated."Ummm we can talk tomorrow." She stuttered out and started backing out the door. "Nonsense." Mark said and for a man so big, he jumped up quickly and was at the door in a flash pulling her back in the room.

Misha felt like she was going to faint, he smiled so good,just him touching her arm was making her heart beat fast. "Umm I dunnooo..."

Mark shut the door and pulled her gently over to the bed and pushed her down to sit on the edge. Misha watched the big man go back and lock the door,she was mesmerized by the way his muscles moved and his long hair hanging down his back. When she heard the lock click, she snapped out of it. "Umm why are you locking the door?" She asked nervously.

Mark turned and looked at her with his intense green eyes. "I thought it would be a good idea."

Misha once again felt her heart race and her mouth went dry, she was to scared to ask why.

Mark sat down beside her, so close his leg was touching hers an she swallowed hard. Mark lifted one big hand and gently grasped her chin, turning her head to face him. Misha felt like she was going to explode, his face was so close to her she could feel his breath brushing her cheek. "Now I'm way over due for a kiss hmm?"

Misha just stared in his eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. Why was he asking her about a kiss, he had just fired her. "Umm you fired me." She said feeling silly for bringing it up.

Mark nodded his head moving even closer to hers his lips inches away."Yes I did..but we can talk about that later, I want my kiss."

Misha gave up and closed her eyes a sigh escaping her lips before Mark's lips touched her. The caress was gentle but insistent as his lips moved firmly over hers, his tongue nudging at her lips. Misha moaned and her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer as she parted her lips for him.

Mark slid his tongue in her warm mouth, gently exploring, thinking he had never tasted anything as sweet as Misha in his life. The kiss seemed to go on forever, their tongues tangling and exploring till they both had to break the kiss an drag in a deep breath. Mark wasted no time, he started tugging at her shirt wanting nothing more than to look at her and taste and touch her. Misha woke up out of the fog she was in an realized what he was doing. "Stop!" She said pulling away.

Mark frowned but did. "Whats wrong , was I reading you wrong? I mean you seemed to want this as much as me, I know you're attracted to me, we been kissing on and off for weeks and you seemed to like it just fine."

Misha sighed, looking down at her hands in her lap. "I am..its not that..its.." She trailed off. She was a mess why would Mark even want her?

Mark sighed and pulled her loosely in his arms rubbing her back. "Talk to me Misha."

Misha sighed and leaned into his warmth, she might as well tell him,after he seen her scars, he wouldn't want her anyway.

Misha slowly an haltingly told Mark about Jay. The story tumbled slowly from her lips and Mark rubbed her back gently as she told him the gory details of her violent relationship with Jay. Mark wanted to go find the guy in prison an pound his head flat, but he knew the last thing Misha needed to see was his anger, so he buried it and just held her while she talked to him. When she was done, she peeked up at Mark to gauge his reaction, and was surprised to see no disgust or loathing on his face. Mark bent and pressed his lips to hers briefly in a slow sweet kiss. "None of that matters anymore Misha, I want you."

Misha sighed a deep shuddering breath an looked up at Mark. "Yeah well, you haven't seen the scars yet."

Mark just shook his head and let go of her and his big hands started to undress her, Misha resisted at first, but Mark was persistent. "Stop Misha."

Misha lowered her head as Mark bent and pulled the sleepy pants down her legs, then he lifted her arms pulling her shirt off, till she had on nothing but her panties. Mark pushed her down on her back gently and lay beside her looking her her, seeing the now light scars that crisscrossed her torso an her upper thighs. "You're beautiful." He said and bent to suck one perky nipple into his mouth drawing deeply on it. Misha's eyes teared up, but the feel of his mouth tugging on her breast soon changed her feelings and her hands came up to cup his head as he suckled at her breast. Misha moaned and Mark lifted his head grinning. "Feels good huh?" Misha blushed and Mark chuckled and started stripping her panties down her long legs. "Time to get naked baby doll."

Misha was blushing all over, but she was more than willing to lose her clothes. Even if this was just a one time night with Mark, she wasn't about to pass it up.

Mark gaze down at her naked body and his shaft swelled even bigger straining against his sweats. "Time for these to go." Mark said stripping off his own sweats and tossing them to one side. Misha gasped at his size and blushed when he caught her staring at it. "I don't think it will fit."

Mark threw back his head laughing and flopped down beside her. "Oh it'll fit." he teased and eased over on her and down between her legs, nudging her legs apart.

Misha pulled her legs apart wider for Mark and he grinned. "Good girl." he said just before her nuzzled his face between her thighs, his tongue flicking out to tease her womanhood. Misha gasped and wiggled as she felt his tongue flicking her swollen clit. "Ahhh God Marrrk!"

Mark just smiled and pushed his tongue between her sweet nether lips, parting them and running his tongue up and down while she wiggled. Her hands reached down to tug at his long locks as he licked and nibble at her sensitive parts, her sweet honey coating his tongue as he licked and slurped at her, like she was a gourmet meal. "God you taste good." he hissed as he plunged his tongue in her tight opening.

Misha screamed as she came, her body twisting, her hips grinding against his face. Mark kept up the rhythm as she came over an over, her fingers twisting in his long hair. Mark smiled and finally loosened himself from her grip and kissed his way up her stomach and hips, nibbling and kissing till he was right in her face, he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue pressing insistently at her lips, till she parted and they shared a deep wet kiss full of passion. Misha groaned and wrapped her arms around Mark's neck, pulling him closer kissing him deeper tasting her own essence on his lips and tongue.

Mark growled deep in his throat, he needed her, he pulled away, making her whimper. Mark bent and kissed her. "Hold that thought." He said and reached over rummaging in his nightstand for a condom, which he quickly tore open and rolled over his weeping erection. Misha watched , hungry for him. Mark seeing the look in her eyes, rolled over on her and lifted her legs round his waist. "Wrap those sweet thighs around me baby."

Misha whimpered with need and locked her legs around him and Mark pushed his straining shaft into her sweet wet flesh, groaning at how damn tight she was around him. "Mishaaa god!" He growled as she took his shaft deep inside her warm entrance, practically sucking him in, squeezing him with her muscles. "Mark moooore." She pleaded bucking her hips against him.

Mark closed his eyes an counted to ten. She felt so damn good holding him inside of her wet heat. He breathed deep and opened his eyes and bent to kiss her lips slowly. Misha's arms came up and her finger tickled over his chest. "Move Mark." She pleaded. Mark grinned and pulled out slowly making them both groan with pleasure at the sensations.

Mark grunted and sank back in her deeper this time, slowly filling her with his shaft. Misha whimpered and tugged at him, squeezing her legs tighter around him as he filled her body inch by inch. "Maaaark!"

Mark kissed her. "Feel good baby." He hissed against her sweet lips.

"Yeeeees!" He squealed out as he pulled out and slammed back in her quicker this time. Mark bent his head sucking one nipple in his mouth , licking an twicking at it with his tongue, while he started a slow series of short , fast thrusts in her wet core, making her squeal and squirm each time he entered her. "Marrrrrk more!" She begged as he thrust in her deeper an deeper with each thrust.

Mark growled and lifted his head to look down in her passion filled eyes. "Baby I'm gonna make you cum sooo hard!" He hissed as he started doing a series of long slow deep thrust in her wet heat, his muscles straining as he pushed into her warm willing flesh. "Goood Marrrrk!"

Mark thrust faster, no longer willing to wait for the release they so desperately needed. Misha clawed at Mark's back, as her body and mind spun out of control. Mark grunted as he drove into her wet core, needing more an more of her, his heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest. "Mark.....Godddddd..ahhhhhhh." She screamed as her climax came crushing down on her, blinding her, her body trembling with the force of it.

Mark grunted and pushed deep in her heat one last time, growling deep in his throat as her muscles squeezed his aching erection tight. "Godddd Mishaaaaaa!" He yelled as he came hard, his big body shaking with the force of it, as he emptied his seed, still thrusting into to her as he came. The room was filled with the sound of their heavy breathing as they both came to their release. Misha clung to his big body as she trembled and shook with the force of the intense orgasm.

Mark finally lifted his head an kissed Misha gently on her lips. "Wow."

Misha smiled. "Understatement."

Mark chuckled and rolled off her, disposing of the condom and then pulling her to lay against him, his big fingers stroking through her long hair. "Get some sleep..you're exhausted."

Misha was about to protest, but she opened her mouth only to let out a huge yawn and his big fingers felt so good stroking through her hair and he was so warm and comfortable, her eyes closed, her last thoughts on what tomorrow would bring and what exactly Mark would have to say when the new day dawned tomorrow. Mark watched her with a smile on his face till he to drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Misha woke the next morning, disoriented and then it all came back to her, she smiled and rolled over only to find the bed empty. She frowned and sat up, pulling the sheet up over her. Mark had just left, seems like this must have been a one time thing, he probably wanted her packed and out of here as soon as possible. Misha sighed and got up and pulled her clothes on and headed down to her room to take a shower, she checked the girls rooms and seen they were no where to be seen, Mark must be up with them. She sighed loudly as she stripped and climbed in her shower, the warm water feeling wonderful. Might as well get up and get this over with.

* * *

Misha walked into the kitchen to find all the kids at the table with Mark having waffle and eggs. The older girls dropped their forks and jumped up out of their chairs an jumped all over Misha. "Mommmieee." Trini yelled hugging her mother. Misha smiled and kissed her daughter. Danni hugged Misha and kissed her cheek. "We was sooo worried bout you..but daddy splained to us and we is just happy you is home."

Misha smiled and hugged both the girls tight. "I am too, I missed you both so much."

Finally the girls let go of her and she sat down beside Lexi and couldn't resit taking the baby out of the high chair to cuddle her in her lap and place kisses all over her face, making the baby giggle.

Mark smiled. "Sleep good?" He asked casually. Misha blushed and looked away from his gaze. "Umm yeah I did."

Mark grinned and Misha sat the baby back in her high chair. "Mommy, eat daddy made breakfast for you." Trini said pointing to the plate with a big sliver dome over it.

Misha's mouth fell open and she looked at Trina and then at Mark who just smiled and shrugged like it was normal for Trini to call him daddy. The girls looked at each other and giggled. "Yeah Mommy..eat." Danni said bursting out in a fit of giggles.

Misha wondered just what was going on and Mark grinned. "Go ahead eat Baby..or do I need ta feed ya like Lexi."

Misha blushed and the girls started giggling again and Misha gave up, obviously they were all up to something and Misha's mind tumbled, Mark had fired her, she wasn't sure letting Trina call Mark, daddy was a good idea at this point.

Misha lifted the silver dome and there in the middle of a waffle was a gold band with a diamond inset, the girl's giggling went up a notch and Misha picked up the ring looking at it and looking at Mark is question.

Mark sat back and just smiled. "It has come to my attention, that I don't need a nanny, the girls need a Mama and Trini needs a Daddy and well I love you and I think getting hitched seems like a really good idea."

Misha's eyes teared up and she didn't even know what to say. "Mommmy say yesss!" Two little voices chorused out. Mark reached out and pulled Misha over into his lap and took the ring from her numb fingers, sliding it on her finger, she looked up at him. "I love you too." She said her voice trembling.

Mark kissed her gently. "Good then say yes."

Misha pulled back and looked at the girls who were yelling for her to say yes, Lexi was banging away at her highchair table with her bowl, scattering eggs and bits of waffle everywhere, she laughed as proposals went it was the best one she could have asked for, her life with Mark would be picture perfect, well maybe not, but perfection was in the eye of the beholder and it was perfect to her, she turned back to Mark cupping his jaw with her hand and leaning for ward to kiss him. "Yes."

Around her the kids exploded into to loud cheers, and Misha just smiled bigger and kissed Mark again, it indeed was picture perfect.


End file.
